Supernatural Family
by lisa b green
Summary: Dean and Sam Deal with the Supernatural, The disapperance of their father, and now their baby sister, Lisa. Can they survive?
1. The beginning

The night was cool as John Winchester came home to his family. He could hear Mary upstairs putting the boys to bed. He settled down his jacket and headed upstairs.

"Mommy, I'll go to bed when daddy gets home." Cried a 6 year old Dean.

Sammy, now turning 3, tries his best to follow his brother's footsteps.

"Me too! Me too!"

"Ok, you can stay up till dad gets home!" John said as he walked through the boy's room.

"DADDY!" Both boys yelled and jumped to their father. He kissed both his boys then his wife. Mary heard the baby and went to tend to her.

"Now that I'm home it's time for you boys to go to sleep." John said, the boys whined and crawled into their beds. John walked over to Dean's bed to tuck him in.

"Daddy, why can't Lisa sleep with us?" Dean asked.

"Because she's a girl and you both are boys." John explained.

"But if she sleeps in here I can protect her." Little Dean stated.

"You have all time in the world to protect your sister, especially when she starts dating. Now, go to sleep. You to Sammy" He said, kissing both of his boys to sleep.

John saw Mary hold their only daughter. She was his little daddy's girl.

"You look tired." Mary said, kissing his cheek.

"So do you. Two boys and a baby aren't easy." John added.

"But I wouldn't trade it for the world. Or you for that matter." She stated and handed their daughter to him. She cooed in his arms and smiled to see her daddy.

"What are you smiling about; it's your bedtime too." He laid her in the crib and placed the thermal blanket on her.

"Sweet dreams, Lisa." He said as he and Mary left the room.

A couple of hours went by and Mary fell asleep in the bedroom. The baby was crying and she woke up.

"John, can you get her?" Mary said, moving to feel that John wasn't present in the bedroom.

Mary got out of bed and walked to the baby's room. She noticed a dark figure and motioned to him.

"John, you got her? I'll make the bottle." She said. She moved down the stairs, half-asleep and half awake. She got down three steps to see the television still on and John sleeping in the chair.

Instant fear went through her body as she pushed herself as hard as she could to her daughter's room. The dark man turned to her and stared at her with his yellow eyes.

John woke up to the sound of a scream. He ran up to the second floor to find the noise.

"Mary?" he said. He walked into their daughter's room and heard her cooing. He walked to the crib and noticed the blood dripping on the pillow. He looked above and saw his wife up on the ceiling, bleeding.

"MARY! Oh god, Mary!" he yelled.

Then, without warning, He watched his wife catch fire.

He grabbed his daughter and saw his boys outside the door.

"Daddy, Where's mommy?" Sammy asked.

"Dean, Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can. Go Dean, NOW!" John ordered, handing his oldest son, his youngest child. He saw his children walk down the stairs and he headed back into the burning room.

19 years later…………. Lawrence, Kansas

Lisa woke up in her bed. It was another morning she woke up in her own sweat and out of breath. Another dream, happy to wake from it.

She had taken a quick shower and got dressed for school.

She grew up, she blossomed into a woman, had beautiful curves just like her mother, along with her blonde hair that she kept at shoulder length. She kept her body fit and healthy. She had an attitude though like her fathers, stubborn and sincere.

John thought it was best for his young daughter to stay in safe hands, so when she was 11 she stayed with Missouri, went to school and now had a scholarship in college. She was told though to stay close, so she attended a near-by community college. She wanted to go to Stanford, to be with Sammy. It's been so long since she's seen him and Dean. It hurt not seeing her brothers, her only family.

She got to school and her class was cancelled. It was easier for her to stay in school so she headed for the library.

She sat at one of the free computers and checked her mail. Another message from her brother came.

_Hey Lis,_

_I haven't wrote to you in a while, I'm Sorry. Strange things have been happening. I keep having these dreams. They feel so real, almost as if I'm actually in them. Maybe I'm just going crazy. Enough about me how are you? I miss our late nights over hot chocolate. It's been too long, Lisa. When I graduate from Stanford I promise I will come and save you from that crazy lady who probably is cursing at me from behind you. LOL._

_I'll talk to you soon Lisa_

_Love,_

_Sam_

Lisa smiled at the email. At least her brother cared enough to write to her. She hasn't seen or heard from Dean or her father for almost a year now. She was scared, but Missouri kept telling her that they were fine, not to worry.

Lisa felt scared for her brothers. They went through so much. They were so lucky to remember her mom, and she couldn't have any memory. Of course Dean and Sam would tell their tales about her, trying not to leave her out of anything. She just wishes she could share one moment with her mother.

After another long day at school, Lisa went back home.

Stanford, Connedicit

Sam stirred in his sleep. His sleep was disturbed as he woke up to a rattle in the living room. _What was that?_ He thought. He grabbed a bat from underneath the bed and headed into the next room. He noticed right away the man inside his apartment. Sneaking from behind him, he was ready to swing.

Suddenly, the dark figure turned and caught the bat just before he was hit. He wrested Sam to the floor.

"You know you've lost your nerve, Sammy boy!" said the figure. That moment, Sam was able to see his intruder and gasped to find his older brother.

"Dean? What?" Sam asked. Questions and questions filled his brain.

"You know you almost hurt me, now I don't think I deserved it!" Dean cursed at him as both moved into the kitchen.

"Well, if you would have knocked on the door I wouldn't have almost killed you. Now, what brings you here? I don't think this is just a 'how are you visit'" Sam explained.

"Sam? Is everything ok?" Jessica asked, leaning into the kitchen. Sam moved over to her and hugged her.

"Yea, it was just a false alarm." He said and motioned her to his brother.

"Umm… Dean, this is Jessica, My girlfriend. Jess, this is my brother Dean." Sam explained. She seemed excited to finally meet someone from Sammy's family.

"Hi Dean, it's nice to finally meet you." Jessica said, as Dean held out his hand to shake hers.

"Sam, we need to have a talk…about dad…alone." Dean said, getting right to the point like he always does.

"Well, whatever it is, you can say in front of Jessica." Sam said, smirking at his older brother.

Dean didn't want to explain twice, but he said what he came to say.

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a couple of days."

Sam took a minute to register everything that Dean said.

"Jessica, could you please excuse us." Sam asked.

_Two days drive, cake-hole Metallic incident, getting arrested, escaping the police, destroying the Woman in White, Driving back to get Sammy back, leaving him again, and Jessica's sudden death._

"We have work to do." Sam stated, after tossing the gun into the trunk, then slamming it shut.

Dean moved into the drivers side and started his baby impala again. The brothers drove off into the night.

_I know I didn't add much of their sister in this chapter, but She'll be big in the next chapter, Promise I know I rushed through the pilot, but I want to get right to the point to the things I'm adding, not for the episodes, that's why they have their writers.. Reviews are begged, PLEASE!!!!!! If no one likes, I'll erase from fanfic to save you from my horrible idea._

_Lisa B. Green_


	2. Reasons and Pasts

Chapter 2

_Set after Bugs_

Two months later…

Driving on the road, Dean was getting tired. Sam was already asleep on the passenger side of the car. Dean kept his phone on though, still trying to find some hope that his father would call.

His eyes getting heavier and heavier as the minutes flew by, he finally found a motel. The rain came down and he ran inside. Sam woke up and saw Dean running into the office and he knew he could finally rest on a bed, looking to find their next job. Dean ran back into to the car and drove 7 feet to the left and parked. Both brothers ran inside the cheap-looking motel and claimed their beds. Dean fell right asleep, as Sam stayed up due to the catnap he took while in the car.

Sam took out his computer and found that he had 4 new emails. Most were from credit card and forward messages, but one caught his eye, one from his sister, who he has not responded to any of her letters.

_Dear Sammy,_

_Please write back to me. I heard about Jessica, and I'm so sorry. I know I keep writing the same thing, but I'm just scared. Have you spoke to Dean or to Dad? I still haven't heard from either of them. I can't lose you too, Sam. I already lost Mom. Please talk to me._

_Love,_

_Lisa_

Sam took a long look at the letter from his sister, than glanced over to Dean. He closed his computer and went to bed.

The next morning, Sam woke up. Dean was still asleep. He glanced over to his computer and walked back to it. He decided to respond to his sister…

"You're up early." He heard Dean get up. Sam closed the computer instantly.

"Yea, I guess I am." Sam said, and watched Dean get into the bathroom.

Then a headache hit him, FAST.

_A woman in danger, she was banging on a window, trying to get out of her house, Then a fire in the shape of a human in the children's room, he noticed the house, then it all ended with a child's scream._

"Sam? Sammy?! Talk to me Sam, what did you see?" Dean Said, holding his brother through the pain.

Sam grunted as the pain seized. He explained to Dean what he saw.

"Dean, we need to go to Lawrence. The vision was of our old house. The people who live in our old house are in danger."

"Sam, are you sure you saw our house? It wasn't a house that looked like our house?" Dean asked with the most seriousness in his whole life.

"No Dean, it was our house!" Sam said. Dean looked at his brother and nodded.

"We're going." Dean said, then helping his brother to his feet.

Dean wasn't going to admit it, but he was scared. He wasn't ready to go back to the house that took away his childhood. He would never be ready.

Lawrence, Kansas

Lisa had walked to the library, where she was able to check up on her email. She prayed for an email from Sam…and she finally got one.

_Lisa_

_Dean is with me. We're looking for Dad together. Don't write to me until I write back to you. It's not safe for any of us._

_Sam_

Lisa just wanted to cry. Her older brothers were looking for their father and she wasn't with them.

She was more then capable, but John never gave her a chance to fight with her brothers on a hunt. She didn't understand why he would force her brothers to fight and force her to stay behind. He taught her how to fight for her own safety just incase something would ever try to get to her, but she was angry that he pushed her behind.

She walked home, the chilly fall weather made her cross her arms for warmth. Without warning, a strong wind forced behind her, and left as fast as it came. She turned behind her to see the leaves flow normal. She continued to walk and she heard a whisper in the wind…

"_Lisa" _

She gasped and quickly looked behind her again. She picked up her pace and quickly made it home.

"I'm in the kitchen." Missouri yelled. Lisa rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen.

"You know I hate when you do that." She said once she saw Missouri.

"I can't help it child. You know that too. How was school?" she responded.

Lisa kept her head to the counter and nodded.

"You heard from your brother, didn't you?" Missouri asked. Lisa stayed at the counter and nodded.

"Would you rather read something, other then guessing? He cares for you, like your father does. He just wants you to be safe, sweetie." Missouri explained.

"Yea, but he's pushing me away. Just like Dad." Lisa said, now beginning to tear.

"Missouri, you have a customer." Said one of the secretary's at the door.

"I'll be back, child. Go to your room and calm down. I'll be up there in a little while to check up on you." She said, cupping her chin and smiling to her.

Lisa walked up the stairs and to her room. Dropping her books to the side, and played her stereo. Her CD was currently Evanescence "Fallen" Album.

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
if I will it all away_

_Don't turn away  
don't try to hide  
don't close your eyes  
don't turn out the light_

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away  
don't try to hide  
don't close your eyes  
don't turn out the light  
_

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_

_Don't turn away  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die_

Dodge city, Kansas

Sam slept in the passenger side as Dean continued to drive. They were now only a few more hours to Lawrence. The last time he was in Lawrence was the last time he saw his sister… and they didn't leave on good terms.

**Flashback**

**Four years ago**

**Dean and Lisa have been fighting. They were constantly fighting over little things. The amount of time Lisa spent in the bathroom, how Dean would hide her clothes, when Lisa would want to fight with them, how he would always refuse. It was becoming common that they would fight.**

"**Dean, Stop controlling me! I'm sixteen; I can take care of myself! Let me fight with you, not AT you!" Lisa begged.**

"**Lisa, we go through this all the time, Dad doesn't like putting you in danger." Dean explained.**

"**Then why did he teach me to fight, for me to wrap both of you up after a bloody battle? It's not right! You both get to fight demons and kill spirits and I'm just the one who picks up the pieces, all the time. Sam Left, do you want me to go too?" Lisa yelled.**

**Dean was getting angry!**

"**Yea, he left because he couldn't take the heat, and you're just asking to be burned. If you want to hear the same thing from Dad I suggest you ask him to change the roster, cause either way, I have no say in what he decides. So, stop your bitching and get out of my way!" Dean yelled, grabbing his weapon bag and trying to walk pass her.**

**Lisa didn't move. She crossed her arms, and proved her point. She wasn't afraid of Dean. **

"**I mean it. If you don't move, I'm going to move you myself!" Dean growled at her.**

**Lisa still didn't move.**

"**Lisa, I'll push you so hard out of my way that you'll still be feeling it when we get back." Dean threatened.**

"**I'm already used to you pushing me around, Dean! I can't let you push me no more! I'm not going to let you win this! I'm going with you!" she said, staring him dead in his eyes.**

**Dean walked right up to her face and responded to her.**

"**You are weak, Lisa. You were always weak. You think you can go with us and just fight, well, you can't because there's more to it then just fighting. You wouldn't live past three minutes with the things we kill. Just do what you're told and stay here. Don't ever make me tell you again, understand?!" he ordered.**

**Her eyes began to water, and she nodded. She moved away slowly to her bedroom and turned back at him in the door way.**

"**I want you to remember that I'm your sister! NOT YOU'RE PUNCHING BAG! I'm all you have. You want to hurt someone, make it Dad, because at least you know he can take the pain!" Lisa stated …then slamming her bedroom door shut.**

**Dean took a minute, and realized he hurt his sister. He walked over to her bedroom door and was about to walk in, but heard her crying. She never cries. He knew he hit her, and hard.**

**Dean turned to see his father at the door. **

"**Let's go, Son" John said.**

Dean snapped back into reality when he realized the big sign on the right side of the road,

Welcome To Lawrence!

"Home Sweet Home" Dean whispered and drove through his old town.

_**End of Chappy 2! Please review! Tell me if it sucks! Tell me if you like it, Just TELL ME!!**_


	3. Dreams and The Present

Chapter 3

_**Dream Sequence**_

_Lisa Age 10_

"_Can I go with you daddy. Please! I promise I won't be in your way. I don't want you to go." Lisa begged. She was afraid to be without her dad. He was the only parent she had._

_John looked down at his little girl. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew it would be dangerous. He knelt down to her level and moved her hair out of her eyes._

"_I'm sorry baby. I can't let you come with us. We're looking for the bad guys…" john explained, but was interrupted by a little voice._

"_Like the one's who hurt mommy?" Lisa asked._

_John exhaled sharply and nodded._

"_Yes, those guys." She began to cry._

"_Daddy, I'm scared. I want to be with you and Sammy and Dean. Please don't make me stay." Lisa said. _

"_Missouri's going to make sure you're taken care of. She's a good friend of Daddy's. She'll help you with all the things I can't do. She's going to take you to school." John said and wiped the tears coming from her eyes._

"_Daddy doesn't like it when you cry. He feels sad, so can you give him a big hug to make him feel better." She smiled and held her father tight._

"_Ok we have to go now Lisa." John said, pulling off his child._

"_No, Daddy!" she cried. He pushed her off gently and walked to the door._

"_Daddy, Please. I love you, don't leave me here. DADDY!!!" she screamed._

_**End Dream Sequence**_

Lisa woke up from her catnap and realized it was already nightfall. Her room had a slight chill, but nothing out of the usual. She crawled off her bed and headed back down stairs. Missouri's cooking filled the main floor.

"There you are. I wasn't sure if you were coming back down. Are you feeling better?" Missouri asked. She was stirring up the food on the stove.

"Not really. I guess I just miss them. It hurts not seeing them, you know?" Lisa asked.

Missouri nodded.

"They miss you too. I can sense it in all you Winchesters." At that moment, the telephone rang.

"I'll get that, child. You set the table." Missouri ordered.

A few minutes later, Missouri came in.

"Who was that?" Lisa asked.

"You are in school all day tomorrow right?" Missouri asked the girl.

"Yes, I have a class at Ten and then another at three. I won't be home till after seven. Why?"

"I have some errands to run tomorrow. People will be in and out, and I don't want you here snooping. Promise me that you will be out of the house tomorrow." She ordered.

"Ok… I promise." Lisa said and both sat down to eat.

The Next Day

Dean and Sam headed to their dads old garage where he worked to keep his family comfortable. There, they found out that he was seeing a psychic to explain what happened to Mary.

"There are three pages of psychics here. Dad could have seen anyone." Sam explained, looking through the phone book.

"Well, we have to find someone who was near by. Dad wouldn't have drove far to see a psychic. He would have stayed close by. Check some that are close to our old house." Dean explained.

Sam streamed his fingers through the page and found only three that were around the house.

"ok, we have the mysterious Mr. Fortenski, Missouri Mosely…'

"Did you say Missouri Mosely?" Dean asked, then moved to the window of the car."Dad mentions her in his journal. Read the first sentence of the first page." Dean ordered.

Sam looked on the page and read.

"Today I went to Missouri's...and she told me the truth."

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry the chapter is so short, but i wanted to keep you guys updated. Please review!LISA B. GREEN


	4. Feelings of Home

Chapter 4

Dean and Sam waited in the waiting room of Missouri's house. They saw the black woman lead the man outside.

"Now don't you worry, your wife loves you. Just tell her how you feel. If you need my help again, you know where to go. Bye now." Missouri said. The man smiled to her and walked to his car. Missouri closed the door and sighed.

"That poor guy, his wife is cheating and he'll never have a clue." She said to herself and walked into the hallway. When she realized that the boys didn't follow she turned to them.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You boys want answers or not?" She asked, and moved again into the hall leading into the living room.

"I can't believe that…" Dean spoke then was interrupted by Missouri's voice.

"That you're getting help from a palm reader? Listen Dean, You see demons and ghosts and entities and you have the thought to believe that I'm a fake? Watch what you say and think about me, boy." She said, and moved her way into her closet and retrieved a box.

"Your father has mentioned you boys. You all grew up so fast." She said then took another look at Dean. "Dean, you were always a goofy looking boy. At least you grew out of it…somewhat." Sam couldn't help but to giggle. "Oh Sam, I'm so sorry for your lost. I can feel how much you loved her." She explained to them. Sam was shocked that she knew so much without any of them saying a word.

"Ok, so you know us, and our father. Can you tell us if he's alive?" Dean asked.

Missouri looked at the boys and nodded.

"I believe he is. I'm not sure where he's been, but he is alive." Missouri said. At that point, they were getting off topic.

"Well listen, we're here because…" Sam said then was rudely interrupted by Missouri.

"You had a vision… of your old house." Missouri said

"And we went to the house and little things occurred. A guy fixing the sink was severely hurt, and the girl is saying she seeing a fire figure in her closet. We want to know…" Sam explained, then once again being interrupted by Missouri.

"You want to know if it's the Demon that killed your Mama. Well honey, if we're going to find out we have to get there first."

Dean rolled his eyes behind Missouri's back and she quickly turned around.

"Don't disrespect me Boy, and don't cuss in my house." Missouri ordered.

Lisa walked through the hallways and felt different. Not really sick, but just felt like something wasn't right. The class she was going to was starting in a half an hour and she didn't want to stay there.

"Hey Lee, where have you been?" came out one of Lisa's friend, Jeff.

Jeff was one of those guys who Lisa knew since she turned 13, her longest and best friend. They had both went to the same schools and were basically always there for each other.

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I haven't feeling right today. Like there's some other place I have to be." Lisa explained.

Jeff walked right in front of her, causing her to stop. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"Hmm, no fever, no sweating, you're not cold are you?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, don't pull your med student stuff on me. I'm fine…at least physically. I just feel like I should go home."

"Then just do it. For the first time do something spontaneous. Missing one class isn't going to kill you." He told her. She took his words and thought it over.

"I guess your right. Do you want to drive me home?"

Dean and Sam followed up to the house with Missouri.

"You boys better be on your best behavior."

The door opened and the owner Jenny opened the door.

"Sam, Dean. What are you doing here?" Jenny asked

"Well, we wanted to show our family friend what you've done to the house." Dean said, trying to pursue them in.

"I'm uh… I don't think now is a great time." Jenny said in a struggle.

"I know but we'll only be a few minutes" Dean said and about three seconds later was smacked in the head.

"What's wrong with you boy? Can't you see she's upset?" She stated, than looked back at Jenny "We're here to help you."

Jenny smiled but shook her head. "No, I think we're ok here. We don't need help"

"Oh I think you do. We're here to solve whatever is causing these things, to keep your family safe." Jenny thought and allowed them in.

It was already dark by the time Jeff got Lisa back to Missouri's.

"Well, do you feel good now that you skipped class to go back home?" Jeff asked.

"It's funny how you mention that, I do feel like I'm home. Even before when it's just myself and Missouri I feel…empty. I don't feel that way now. How is that?"

Lisa sat in the car for about a minute then got out. She waited for him to pull away before she walked to the house.

The wind blew hard, making the wind chimes ring fast. Lisa felt like she wasn't alone again. Like the night before, she swore she could hear her name. She ran for the door to the house and it was locked. She had forgotten her key and all the windows were locked. She ran off the porch and down the street. The wind picked up again and the whispers were louder, almost softer then before, as if it were a women's voice. Once she felt that the wind eased and the whispers stopped, she realized where she was…in front of her old house. And all she could hear were crashes of glass and yelling.

"Dean! I need a little help here!" Sam yelled as he hid behind the kitchen table, the kitchen knives stabbing through the wood.

"I'm coming Sam! Hang on!" Dean answered.

Missouri kept herself in the room where she could try and keep a steady spell to release the spirit from the house.

Dean made it to the kitchen where he saw his brother struggling behind the table. Dean ran to the table, hiding with him. Just as Dean lifted the gun over the table the house was quiet. Missouri walked into the kitchen to find the brothers behind the table.

Jenny and her two kids walked in and found their house a mess.

Sam and Dean got up and questioned.

"Is the spirit gone?"

"Yes, I believe it's gone." Missouri assured them, but Sam wasn't so sure.

"Are you sure?" Sam wondered. Missouri turned to him and questioned him.

"Why? Do you feel something else here?"

Sam looked around the house, and couldn't say anything.

"So, it's safe here?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, and don't you worry Dean here is going to clean up this mess." Missouri commented.

Dean looked at her in confusion. _Why me? The woman is fucking crazy_.

"And don't cuss at me!"

After a few minutes cleaning, they felt it was best to leave. Dean and Sam helped Missouri down the stairs and to the car.

"I'm going to walk home. It's only two blocks down. Stay here incase something happens. Be careful, Goodnight." Missouri said, and left the boys at their car.

"I swear that is one kuku lady Sam." Dean commented and got into the car. Sam looked back at their old house and wondered. _I hope Missouri's right._

Missouri was just passed the house when she felt someone near her.

"Come out from behind there, child. I know you're there?" Missouri spoke loud enough for her to hear as she saw Lisa walk from behind the tree.

"Why are you here? I thought you would be at school?"

"I couldn't stay there. I came home early. I felt like someone was watching me and somehow it stopped when I got here. Wait… why are you here at this house, my house? I heard fighting in there" Lisa argued.

"Lisa, I'll tell you when we get home." Missouri said and tried to pull Lisa back to their house.

Lisa looked at the house and noticed a woman knocking on the window, trying to yell for help.

"Missouri, something's going on in that house. I've got to help them." Lisa said and ran for the house.

"No, Lisa Get back here! LISA!" Missouri yelled as she saw the girl crash the window to get into the house.

"Dean, look over there… the window." Sam said and both looked at the house. They ran out of the car with their salt loaded weapons and to their house.

"Jenny!" Sam yelled as he ran up the stairs, with Dean on his tail. They reached the second floor and heard Jenny hell from the bedroom. The kids rooms here wide open and both were unharmed. Dean told the girl to take her brother outside and not to come back inside until they were out of the house. The girl nodded and ran outside.

"Sam! Dean! The door won't open!" Jenny yelled from the bedroom.

Dean took out his gun with the real bullets.

"Jenny, get as far from the door as possible." Dean ordered and began to fire at the door. That moment, the door opened easily and they grabbed Jenny.

Dean pulled Jenny outside the house. Just as Sam was about to catch up with them, the force that was still in the house pulled Sam back inside the house.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"He's still inside." Jenny said as she held her kids close.

Sam was literally being slammed against walls and dragged all over the house.

Lisa found the rock salt gun and waited for the spirit to form. She could see the guy being held forcefully against the wall. She couldn't make out his face, but once she noticed the black fog hover over him, she fired!

"Hey, are you ok?" Lisa asked, reaching the man. Her eyes couldn't believe who it was.

"Sam?" she asked again, as she waited for him to answer. He wasn't sure who she was...and Dean interrupted their moment.

"Sammy, where are you?" Dean yelled and found both of them in the kitchen.

"Oh, my god." Lisa whispered.

"Lisa?" Dean asked.Sam looked again at Lisa, which she frowned at him and pointed the gun at Dean.

"Wait!" Dean begged. Without warning, She fired!

**_Oo00o0o0o What happened?!? Wanna know, Please Review! Plus, I realized a few mistakes I made in the earlier chapters about how Sam knew where Lisa was, but just ignore it and follow the story from chapter 2! Thanks!_**

_**Lisa B. Green**_


	5. Love, Leave, Fight

Chapter 5

Lisa aimed the gun towards dean.

"Wait." Dean begged, but was interrupted by the shot of the gun.

The rock salt missed Dean and headed for the black cloud behind him. Once she saw it cleared she put the gun aside.

"Thanks!" Dean said, and walked over to his sister.

"You always thought I had great aim."

"Yea, but it was aimed at me."

"Do you think I hate you that much to shoot you?" Lisa asked, and smiled at her brother.

"Would anyone mind if we got rid of this spirit now? I don't want to fly across the room all night." Sam said.

"Lisa, go outside and wait for us." Dean ordered.

"Dean, I'm not going through this again."

Dean and Lisa were both pushed away from each other. Lisa hit her head against the wall causing it to bleed. She became very dazed, but realized her brothers were still in danger. Sam looked to be pinned against the wall. Dean got up quickly and grabbed the gun from Sam's feet and looked for a spirit to shoot at.

"Dean!" Lisa yelled and pointed at the fiery ghost walking to them.

Dean pointed the gun at the spirit and was about to shoot.

"Dean, I know who it is, it's clear now." Sam explained.

Once the spirit got close enough, its flames dimmed and it appeared to be a woman in a white nightgown.

"M…Mom?" Dean whispered.

The spirit of Mary Winchester was right in front of them. She smiled at her boys.

Lisa couldn't believe it. She had only seen her mother in pictures and sometimes when she dreamed. She walked over to her brothers and moved closer to Sam.

"It is Mom" Sam said.

"She's Beautiful" Lisa said. That moment, Mary smiled.

She took Dean and Sam's hands and cupped them together, and then held Lisa's and joined her hand with her brothers.

"Look after each other." Mary said and walked to the Hallway of the house.

"Let my Family go, and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Mary ordered to the ghost threatening her children. Instantly, Mary's spirit engulfed in flames once again and the hold on Sam was gone. Mary's spirit was gone.

The next morning

Lisa, Sam and Dean sat in Lisa's bedroom. Dean was amazed how Lisa respected the classic metal rock like he did. He could see that she was also a smart student like Sam. He had both their parent's personality.

"I can't believe all this time Dad never told you guys I was living with Missouri." Lisa stated.

"Well, Dad told us that you were staying with some crazy lady who knew how to take care of you." Sam said.

"Well, I tried hunting a few years ago with dad and it didn't last more then a week. Dad wouldn't let me help and I got fed up and came back here. I wanted to be like you, Sam. Go to school, make friends, and have nothing to worry about anything but passing. Now I realize what I'm supposed to do…" She explained.

"What's that?" Dean asked. Both brothers looked at their sister.

"I'm a Winchester… I'm supposed to hunt." Lisa said.

"I don't think that you should hunt with us, Lisa. It's dangerous, and you won't have dad to save you this time." Dean said.

"I don't need dad to save me, Dean. I know how to defend myself just as well as you do, heck probably even better I might add. I need to go with you, to at least help you find dad! I am a part of this family too, remember?"

Dean felt bad, old memories haunted him again as he realized that Lisa was barely in any.

"I need my brothers, I need my family, please Dean!" She begged.

Dean kept his hands crossed as he starred at his sister.

_I'm not giving in. I'm NOT giving in!_

"Dean, I'm sorry about what happened the last time I saw you. We didn't leave on good terms, only because I wanted to go on that hunt with you and dad. Both you guys had that bond with him that I won't ever get to have. Let me at least get to have that bond with you guys."

_Damn it, I'm giving in. _

"You get one scratch and you'll be back here before you can beg me to stay." Dean said and rolled his eyes. Lisa got up and jumped into a hug with Dean, then went into one with Sam.

Dean and Sam had that minute waiting for Lisa to back some clothes. Dean waited at the least expected moment to smack Sam on the back of his head.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"Why didn't you back me up?" Dean argued.

"She wants to be with us. She wants to have her family with her." Sam explained.

"I just don't want her getting hurt. We can lose her to this demon like mom." With that statement, Sam knew why their father was so safe with Lisa.

"Are you sure you want to do this sweetie?" Missouri asked. Lisa took Missouri's hand and clasped it with her other hand and smiled at her.

"Yes, I need to do this. When I saw my mother, she told us to look after each other. How can I do that if I'm here doing school work?" She explained.

Missouri smiled and took Lisa in her arms.

"You be careful child." She said and broke the hug. Missouri opened her hand and placed a set of rosary beads.

"God protect this family from anything they can't handle. Let your light be their guide. Have the angels save them from your demons. We pray to you, Lord. Amen." Both women ended the prayer and Lisa walked to her brothers.

"Ok, I'm ready." Lisa said and walked to the door. As she opened, someone familiar stood at the door.

"Whoa, going on a road trip?" Asked her friend.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Lisa asked.

"I got a call from Missouri; she said to come down here. I guess it was to say goodbye." He said, having trouble believing it.

Dean and Sam walked out of the house and to their sister.

"Hey Lis, who is this?" Sam asked. Lisa rolled her eyes and pointed her friend to her brothers.

"Sam, Dean this is Jeff. Jeff, these are my brothers." Lisa concluded.

Jeff nodded and responded. "Oh this is a family trip, I understand."

Lisa looked at her brothers and asked them for a minute alone.

"I'm sorry. It just came all of a sudden."

"Just promise me that you'll call me often. Don't be like your brothers and call once in a blue mood." Jeff ordered. Lisa nodded and hugged him.

"I'm always here if you need me." He said and broke the hug and without warning had kissed her. At was sudden at first then was soft and nice.

Sam saw Jeff and Lisa kissing and tapped Dean to look. Dean quickly turned to see his baby sister. He crossed his arms and smiled. She was growing up. Now this was grossing him out. As quickly as we watched, Dean cleared his throat. Both Jeff and Lisa pulled away from the kiss and both looked to Dean.

"That's my cue." Lisa said and walked to the impala. Dean pulled down the seat to make it easier to get in. Sam walked around to the passenger seat, Dean turned back at Jeff and as he got into the car motioned to him that he'll be watching him.(a/n: got it from Meet the Parents!)

As Dean pulled away from the driveway, she saw Missouri and Jeff waving. She responded and placed her hand on the window.

"So…whose lover lips? Do I need to kill him?" Dean asked. Lisa smiled and played her ipod, lying against the window for the long ride ahead of her.

Missouri walked in after the car was out of site.

"Poor boy, he has so much going for him with that power. And to think he couldn't sense his own father." She said and walked into the living room, seeing John sitting down on the couch.

"They looked happy." He croaked. Playing with his wedding band.

"You really believe that was Mary in that house?"

"Yes, John I believe it was…and she saved your kids. I tried sensing her after what happened and I can't feel her."

"As long as they don't know where I am, they'll be safe." John noted, but was interrupted by Missouri's criticism.

"They'll be safe? They are out there looking for you! Killing Demons and spirits just to make sure you are alive. Even your daughter is out there with your boys hunting to find you."

John got up and walked right up to Missouri.

"You let her go? How could you?"

"She needs her brothers, she needs her father. I can do no more for her. She's 20 years old, she needs her FAMILY!" she yelled.

"If anything happens to her, I'm holding you responsible." John warned the woman.

"If anything happens to her, it is you who is responsible…not me." Missouri stated and placed a picture in his hand.

"Lisa is a spitting image of Mary. Don't keep pushing her away."

John looked at the picture and it was of Mary holding little baby Lisa.

_Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry for the Delay, but I caught a slight case of writers block, but more is yet to come!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!_

_Lisa B. Green_


	6. Benders Pt 1

Chapter 6

Set during Benders!

"I can't do this anymore!" Sam said and ejected the AC/DC tape from the player. Both Dean and Lisa have been singing for the past 400 miles.

"If I have to hear this tape one more time I'll throw it out the window!" Sam warned.

Lisa smiled. It was a long time since she's had time with her brothers together. It was nice…actually being a family, to joke, to fight, and to laugh together.

"Lisa, please back me up on this." Sam begged, but she shook her head.

"This is your fight, I'm not taking sides." Lisa giggled and played her ipod.

Dean noticed her listen to that small device and was confused.

"What is that like a CD player or something? Where do you put the music in that thing?" Dean asked, making both Sam and Lisa laugh.

"Oh brother, you need to live in today's world. This is an ipod. It holds about 5,000 songs or 400 hours of Video. It's all on a computer chip inside." Lisa explained. Dean looked so confused, that he just shook his head and focused back on the road.

"So, where are we going? What are we looking for?" Lisa asked.

"Right now, we're looking for a place to make some money." Dean said and tried to look for the nearest bar.

About an hour and $90 bucks later… Dean pulled into another cheesy motel for the night.

"What's the scoop? What are we going after now?" Dean asked.

Sam typed away on his laptop and answered.

"A boy claimed that his neighbor was abducted by some type of monster…the neighbor has not been found. The town has a history of disappearances in most cases have never been solved." Sam explained.

"Hmm… sounds just about our ally wouldn't you say?" Lisa noted to Dean, changing out of his shirt and getting into his bed.

"Ok, we'll check it out tomorrow. Now, I'm going to sleep."

"Some things never change." Lisa said and crawled into her and Sam's bed.

_Dream Sequence_

_Lisa walked into the bedroom of an old nursery. It is dark and the moon is shinning through the window. It was a dream she had often. She was in a white t-shirt and white briefs. She always poked her head inside and saw the dark figure hovering over the crib. She watched as a woman in white fried to stop him…her mother. She watched as she was being pulled from the wall up onto the ceiling. _

"_No, please!" She begged for her life as the ruby red blood dripped from her gown. Soon, she was dead, still stuck on the ceiling. Moments later she would see her father run inside and pull the baby from the burning room. This time, the dream was different._

_After her father ran outside, the fired stopped and dissipated. She saw the demon face her now. She screamed in fear as he forced her up onto the wall. She could feel her stomach turn in pain ad she was being dragged up to the ceiling just as her mother was._

"_No, Stop! This isn't real, it's just a dream!" She said to herself. She could hear the demon laugh and mock her._

"_No one will save you… not even your brothers." He groaned to her. _

_Another scream came out as the skin on her abdomen broke and began to bleed. Soon after, a fire built around her, and burning her skin._

"_Dean, Help!"_

_AAAHHHHHHHHH_

_End Dream Sequence_

Sam woke up to hear Lisa moaning, almost crying. He switched sides to try to shake her up, but it wasn't working.

"Wake up, Lis." He said still groggy from his own tiredness.

"No, Stop!" She cried. He sat up and looked over to her. She was sweaty and moving way too much.

"Lisa, Wake up!" he spoke louder and shook her harder. Once he tried that, she screamed. He removed his hands as he thought he hurt her. Dean woke up instantly. He jumped out of his bed and moved to Lisa and Sam's bed.

"Sam, what happened?" He asked, fear ran in his veins.

"I don't know, she won't wake up." He explained as she screamed once again.

"Please Stop! Let me go!" she cried again, as Sam grabbed her flying hands.

"Lis, Wake up! Come on, wake up." Sam begged, shaking her harder. She tried to fight her way out of Sam's arms, but she was too weak into the dream to notice. "Dean! Help" She cried again.

Dean moved Sam over and took control. He raised his hand and without warning slapped her across the face.

Lisa woke up instantly and shot up from her sleeping position. Dean caught her shaking body and clasped his hands to her face to look at him.

"Lisa, its okay… it was just a dream." Dean said. She took a deep breath and nodded to him. He held her close to his chest and rocked her back and forth.

"You scared me, kiddo. Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked, hoping to find what she dreamt about. She shook her head no. He brushed a few pieces of her soaked hair out of her face and noticed her head was warm. He placed his whole palm on her forehead and noticed she had a fever. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Sam walked into the Bathroom and soaked a small rag with cold water. When he returned, he saw Dean gently place Lisa's head back on the pillow and pulled the covers up.

"What's that for?" asked Dean, who noticed the rag in his hands.

"Feel her head." Sam ordered. Dean placed his hand on her head and noticed she was very warm. Sam threw the cool rag to him and placed it on her forehead.

"She still has nightmares, huh?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and moved over to Sam.

"Yea, but this was different. I never had to hit her before." Dean said, with guilt under his voice.

"I guess they get more intense as she gets older. I read in school that night terrors could last as long as thirty years, most of the time it is from a tragic event or a death… maybe mom's death triggers her dreams." Sam summarized. Dean looked back at his baby sister and then back at Sam.

"Maybe, but I don't know, Sam. This was just different somehow."

"She cried for you to wake her. Is that why I couldn't…" Sam wondered. Dean got up and patted his shoulder and crawled back into his bed. Not too long afterwards, Sam followed.

The next morning

Dean woke up and Sam was still sleeping. Lisa was not anywhere in the room. He looked at the table and read the note.

**Dean,**

**Went to get Coffee and Breakfast. Be back soon,**

**Lisa**

By the time he finished the note, Lisa came in with three coffee and a white bag.

"Hey, you're up! Did you get my note?" she asked.

"Just now…are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Fine, Just a little tired." She noted and handed Dean his cup,

"One black coffee, and there's a bacon and egg roll in there with your name on it." Lisa said, pointing to the white bag. Dean walked over to her and felt her head.

"Dean? What are you doing?" She questioned. He looked at her in confusion.

"Last night you were burning up with a fever, this morning you're up and out getting coffee. Tell me how that is possible." Dean asked.

"I got better. It must have been the heat last night. I don't really remember what happened." She said, sipping her coffee.

"Lis Don't lie to me. Don't keep us in the dark with these things. You'll end up getting hurt. Take what happened to Sam, he dreamed about Jessica's death before it happened. What happened last night?" He saw her struggle to answer, but she sipped her coffee again.

"I had a dream about mom, when she was killed. I called for your help…to save her. It was just a dream." She said…which was true… sort of.

"Are you sure that was all you dreamt about?" Dean asked. She sighed again and responded to him.

"Dean, I've been having the same dream since I was twelve. Nothings changed, just me…now, let's get busy with this new story about the boy and his neighbor."

Dean had no choice but to change the subject. She wasn't going to budge with every question he needed answered. He just continued with the case.

"Ok… a boy called local police, claiming he saw his neighbor being dragged under a car. By the time he looked back through the window he was gone. Cops confirmed that the boy was watching a horror movie and dreamed it. However, members of the neighbor's family reported him missing around the same time as the boy's story" he explained.

He pulled out his sandwich and began chomping it. He was as messy as a pig in its pen. "Then we go see the boy, then the family, and possibly figure this thing out before tomorrow, be back on the road to find Dad." She stated…

Set at the Bar (a/n: wanted to get to the good part of the story)

Dean was playing darts and noticed Lisa practicing the billiard table. He was amazed to see her make a great shot.

"Nice… but you'll never beat me. I'm a pro at 8 ball." De smirked.

She laughed at him and moved to rack the balls.

"I'd like to see that. Better yet, let's bet on it." She offered.

He chalked up his stick and nodded. "Alright, I win… you give me your Ipod for a month."

"If I win, I drive the Impala till our next hunt." He winced at the idea of giving his baby to his baby sister… but he was a man, he had to bet.

"Deal" both shook on it as Dean broke.

Twenty minutes later and a shocked Dean, Sam laughed at his brother's pain. He had lost! To his own sister.

"I'll wait for you guys at the car" Sam said and walked out.

"I got to pee, wait outside with Sam." Dean said…but was stopped by her hand.

"Keys to the car, please!" she asked. He rolled his eyes and handed her his keys.

"Just so you know, I'll be solving this case very quickly!" he whined and walked into the Men's room. Lisa walked outside to find Sam.

"Sam?" she yelled. He wasn't at the car. She looked all around for him.

"Sammy!" She yelled. If he didn't answer her then, something must have happened to him.

"Lisa, Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Sam's gone! I can't find him!" she cried.

He looked all around and ended up in the middle of the street.

"Sammy!" wasthe last word he whispered….

_**There you go… another Chapter Done! Hope you enjoyed it. More is to come, promise… Please Review! I Love Reviews!!!!!! Lisa B. Green**_


	7. Benders Pt 2

Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was in the middle of moving and I had lost my Internet connection, but here is another fun-filled chapter! I do NOT hold any copyrights to the episode Benders or any of the Characters in the "Supernatural" Series. I've changed several of the characters' names and changed the story to how I felt made sense with the chapters and story. Thanks for reading. The only character that IS mine is the "Lisa" character. Enjoy!**

Dean had waited inside the Police station with his sister for any available officer. When Lisa walked up to the woman handling the case the little boy had reported, she explained their situation. Dean looked at his sister. He was just glad to have his sister back on the road with him this time. She was older, more mature and he didn't have Dad stopping her. Then he remembered that when they find their father he was going to force her back to Missouri. He didn't have to worry about it until then.

Lisa described Sam's description to the officer. She was a little box looking but it was mostly due to the uniform she was forced to wear.

"Officer O'Toole, This is my cousin…" Lisa tried to remember the name Dean told her, but there were so many he had used before that she had forgotten.

"Officer Gerald Washington." Dean filled both of them in on his 'fake' name.

"Ok then Officer. What else can you describe about him?" She asked.

"Well, He has light brown hair and about 6'4. He was wearing dark jeans and a grey t-shirt and a navy blue jacket." Dean explained. "His name is Sam."

"His name is Sam Winchester… Like the gun?" Officer asked.

Lisa scuffed. They were always asked that. " Yea, like the gun"

O'Toole typed in his name.

"There is no report of your brother Sam. But your other brother Dean died four months ago in St Louis. Wanted for murder. Correct?"

"I couldn't tell you. I haven't spoken to him in years." Lisa added sarcastically. Glancing over an evil eye to Dean.

_He better explain that to me later!_

"Well Ms. Winchester, officer, we'll try to do everything we can to find your brother. In the mean-time is there anything we can do?"

Suddenly, Lisa remembered seeing a traffic camera that night. She quickly overlooked the name on the badge and asked.

"Officer O'Toole, There was a camera outside the bar… on the street, possibly a traffic camera. Is it possible those camera's were able to see if he was kidnapped or just walked out on me?" Lisa explained.

It may take a couple of minutes but I believe we can get the traffic camera feed to our computers. In the meantime, fill out this missing persons report…." She said. Then was interrupted by Dean.

"Listen, this is personal… He's Family. Please look for him."

Lisa knew Dean was worried. They have been the close brothers, she didn't want to lose one of them anytime soon.

"Lis, lets go outside." Dean said. He took Lisa's hand and both walked outside the station and made their way to a bench not too far.

Lisa hid her face in her hands and took a deep breath.

" How could I let this happen?" Lisa whispered. Dean looked at her in surprise.

"If only I went outside sooner and not bug you about the car. This could have all been avoided."

He took both her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Hey! Listen to me. You did NOT let this happen. Something took him. This wasn't your fault. Understand?!" Dean ordered. He tried to make her feel better but it didn't make her tear up any less.

"How can you be so calm with this? It's Sammy, you know?"

" Excuse me… I'm sorry I'll come back when you're ready." O'Toole said and started walking, but Dean caught up with her.

"Officer, My …cousin is very upset… you know about her brother. Did you find anything on the traffic camera?"

"Yes, actually. See the plates on this car?"

Dean noticed that they were new. A new plate on an old ratty car. Made no since.

"Their new… Stolen plates. Do the cameras show which way they were heading?"

"Yea" Dean then heard the same noise the boy explained in his report.

"Does that sound like a whiney growl to you?...I'll be damned" He realized it wasn't a demon or a ghost after these missing people… it's a human.

"Lisa, Stay at the motel… Officer O'Toole and I are going to where the pictures lead."

"What? No, Dean I have to go with you!" Lisa fought.

" Listen… this is different. I don't want two missing Winchesters. I love you too much to lose both of you. I'm begging you to stay behind. For Sam, please." Dean explained. Lisa could really sense the fear in him. She sadly nodded and gave him a hug.

"Be careful, please." Lisa added and then watched her brother walk to the police car.

Just like old times… Forced to be left behind. NOT THIS TIME.

**Sam's POV**

Sam woke up and was surrounded by metal…He was in a cage. He tried kicking, but that just hurt more. He was trapped, and there was no possibility that Dean or Lisa saw where this Demon took him. He heard someone wake up in the other cage.

"Hey, whose there?" asked the frightened man. He was pale and was beaten badly.

"My name is Sam. Do you know where we are?"

"All I know is that I was walking to my car and then someone grabbed me and I woke up here, that was two days ago." He explained. He walked closer to the door as both of them heard a door open. It was a man who walked down and flipped some type of switch. Suddenly the other man's cage opened and he was quick to run out. Sam caught a look of the figure that had opened the cage and found him to be human. Not a Demon, Not a creature, not a spirit, just a normal person…well maybe not normal.

"Wait, don't go. You should get back inside the cage." Sam warned.

"Are you kidding? These people are crazy! I'll go and get police." The man said as he ran outside. Sam could hear the rain falling hard outside.

"No, don't! It's a TRAP!" Sam yelled. He knew that once he left, he was not coming back.

The man ran outside and ran anywhere he could to try to get away from these freaky people. The rain fell hard and soaked him to the skin. He thought he was home free until he felt an unbelievably sharp pain shoot along his leg. He fell instantly, grasping his leg to see a bear trap clasping his ankle.

"Good job, Bucky!" stated George, the man with a trucker hat and a green slicker.

"Now what should we do to him?" Bucky, a little heavier then George who wore a worn out denim jacket.

Sam could hear the screams of the innocent man for once seconds…then he heard nothing but the rain and the laughter and joy of the men responsible.

Dean's POV

"So which road does the last picture show the truck going?" Dean asked.

"Well, it stays on this main road, but most people have their own private roads."

"Great!"

Officer noticed an email she received on her computer. After reviewing the message she pulled over.

"What's the hold-up officer?" Dean asked… he knew something was up.

"Well, Gerald. I just received a message. I had to back-check your badge number and it says you reported it stolen eight months ago. Here is your picture." She swiveled the picture and he noticed the heavy black man.

"I lost some weight. Have that Michael Jackson disease." He joked.

"Who are you? Is there really a Sam? Is the girl part of your scheme too?" Officer asked. She was pissed. They lied to her.

" Look, this isn't a scheme. Sam really is missing. Lisa never lied, it was all me… well the part about being a cop at least." He explained.

"You're a felon. Why should I help you or your cousin, if that's who she really is." Officer threatened.

"It's important to me. Recently I pulled him out of a fire. It's my job to make sure Lisa and Sam are safe. I need your help, please!" He begged.

She gave him a look of disbelief and shook her head.

"I can't do that."

Both of them paused. Both wandering in their own thoughts Officer pulled her seatbelt back on and motioned to him.

"I'm taking you in… after we find Sam Winchester." Dean looked at her and nodded.

**The Next Morning.**

_Hey you reached Lisa I'm not here, you know the rest. BEEP_

" It's me, Look this is the second message I left you. Call me back." Dean scuffed. She never answers her phone. One day that will get her in trouble.

"Ok… There is a road up ahead. The only private residence for the next 20 miles, it's out in the sticks. May be our best bet to where Sam is." Officer explained.

Something else was bugging Dean however.

" I may be pressing my luck about this… but… Why are you helping me?"

"Because… three years ago my brother went missing. I've never really forgiven myself for what happened to him. Now, it may be the time to find out what might have happened." She explained and ended on that note and both got back into the car.

About seven miles down the road, Officer noticed the small side road. She turned into it and parked. Both she and Dean walked out of the car and she halted.

" I'm gonna ask you to walk back to the vehicle." She ordered.

"What? No, I'm going with you." He argued

"Hey, you can't! You're a civilian…and a criminal as far as I know."

"Look, I'm not letting you go in there by yourself. I'll be your back up. If there is nothing here, I'll go back with you to the station and I'll corporate." Dean stated.

She looked at him with confidence and nodded.

"Shake on it." She said and offered her hand. Dean couldn't believe how easy that was as he reached out her hand.

Before he even knew it, she had hand cuffed his wrist. She pulled him to the car and hand cuffed the other link to the handle.

"You can't be serious!" Dean scuffed.

"Well, I am." She ended and clicked the car locked.

" I gotta start carrying paper clips." He noted.

Officer O'Toole walked up the road and saw an old house. Very ratty and dirty. She walked up to the porch and knocked.

She was surprised to see a little girl.

"Hello." She stated, trying to be as calm and nice as possible.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked. She seemed so innocent, almost lost.

"I'm Catherine. I'm a deputy at the county police. Is your mother home?"

"My mother is _DEAD._" She answered. Her sweet innocent voice turned into a creepy threat.

"Ok… how about you're dad?" She just shook her head no. Catherine pulled out Sam's picture and handed it to the little girl.

"Have you seen this Man? His name is Sam." When she saw the little girl's grin turn to a smile, she figured there was hope.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"That's going to hurt" The little girl replied. Catherine turned around to find a shovel hit her quickly in the face.

Dean could hear the whiney growling car coming.

"Shit!" He said… then he heard footsteps. He squatted down hiding underneath the window.

The steps grew closer and closer and he noted the familiar Black and Red converse shoes!

"What did you say that would get you locked to the car?" Lisa asked, teasing him. He let out a sigh of relief to see that it was his sister, but a little more angry that she had disobeyed him.

" No time to explain… Do you have anything I can pick these with?"

Lisa pulled out a bobby pin she had in her hair. She bent down to the cuffs and started picking at it.

"Who taught you to pick locks?" he asked.

"I taught myself… I used to sneak out at night and Missouri started to lock my door from the outside so I had to pick the lock" She said as the hand cuffs slipped off his wrists.

Both ran to the house. Along side the house were two cellar doors.

Sam's POV

He noticed the new woman in the cage next to him begin to stir.

"Are you alright?" He asked. He saw her react to him quickly.

"Are you Sam Winchester?"

"Yea!"

"You're cousin and sister are looking for you." She explained.

Sam sighed in relief. "Thank God!"

Both heard a sound of a door being unlocked and heard footsteps going in the cellar.

Sam recognized those shoes anywhere.

"Lisa! Dean!" Sam said. Dean was the first to reach the cage.

"Sam! Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No."

" Damn, it's good to see you!" he added. Sam saw his little sister run to the cage and put her fingers through to touch him.

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" Catherine asked, confused.

" I know a trick or two." Dean said, with that Lisa gave him another sarcastic look.

"Oh, thank God you're okay! I was so scared!" Lisa cried.

"I'm okay." Sam assured her.

"We saw a couple of old cars out back too. I guess when they take their hostages, they take their car too." Dean added.

"Did you see a black Mustang about ten years old?"

"Yea, actually. It was your brother's car?" he asked. She nodded and moved to the handles of the cage.

"Whoa! These locks look like their gonna be a bitch!" Dean noted.

"Dean, Their just people. They kill people."

"What? You mean that people do this?" Lisa asked. Dean had to explain to them.

"That's the difference between the things we fight. Demons and Spirits have Guidelines and barriers. People who do this are just frigging crazy."

" I have to find a key or a switch something to get you out" Lisa said.

"I'm gonna look upstairs. You check down here." Dean ordered and made his way up the stairs.

" I will be right back. Don't go anywhere." She said making her way to the back.

" Locked up, Remember Lis." He yelled at her.

Dean walked up the stairs and looked around. Lose papers and car keys. Jar of… a jar of back molar teeth.

Squeak!

Dean put the jar of teeth back down and quickly made an about face and noticed a little girl. She appeared to be frightened by him.

He placed his finger onto his lips to try to keep quiet.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He noted. He wasn't too happy when he saw her pull out a little dagger, sharp point facing him.

" I know." She threw it into his coat, forcing him to stay on the wall.

"DADDY! DADDY!" she yelled. By the time Dean pulled out the dagger, the old man had appeared to quickly knock him down.

"Missy, get your brothers up here." Father ordered.

Lisa walked around, looking for anything. If not a remote or a key, sure something heavy would do it. Looking at the walls, she noticed all the army attire and pictures.

Pictures!

"Oh My God" She whispered, as she noticed all the pictures were of men and bodies of other men who had already been killed. She then noticed a funny looking key under the pictures.

"Sammy, I got it." She said once she got back to the cages.

"Good, Get us out of here, Quick!" Sam said.

Dean woke up to find three hillbillies staring him down.

"This one is feisty. He'd be great to hunt down." Old man said smiling with his brown rotting teeth.

"You mean you hunt people?" Dean asked.

All the men laughed.

"I've hunted many things in my life. Deer, Bears, but the best is human life. You hold their soul in your hands till their eyes go black, and you feel accomplished what you've done. A tradition passed down from father to son and now daughter." Old man explained.

"Does that prove why you only marry your sister?" He joked. Knowing he's still in immediate danger, he kept as calm as he could.

"We know you were with the cop. Does anyone else know about us?" He asked, pulling out a red hot poker.

"Eat me… Oh wait no, you actually might…"

"This is no joke, Boy! Who else is with you!" old man asked as he placed the hot poker on his shoulder. Dean yelled out in pain as the heat burned right through his clothes to his skin.

Lisa heard Deans scream and knew he was in trouble as well.

"Sam that was Dean. We got to hurry." She said and moved to the box next to the railing.

"No one, it's just me and the cop." Dean yelled. He breathed out the rest of the pain as much as he could. Even though it hurt like hell.

"Then you have a choice to make. You have to decide who dies. The boy or the bitch. Who will it be?" old man threatened as he ordered one of his sons to hold Dean's head as he placed the poker as close to his eye as possible.

"The guy! The Guy! Take the Guy!" Dean begged. He knew that if Sam was the one they were going to hunt, then he had a fighting chance.

"Boys… You heard him...but shoot him in the cage." Old man told his boys.

Dean stumbled in disbelief.

"What? I thought you said you were gonna hunt him?"

"After you kill the boy…shoot the cop. Missy, make sure he doesn't move." Old man ordered. Missy held her dagger to his head, moving it around his face.

Lisa had tried to open the cages, but it wouldn't take that key. She heard the cellar doors open and she ran behind one of the work tables. She pulled out several of the daggers that were stabbed in the table, and waited till she had a mark.

One of the three boys went down into the cellar as the other two stayed and watched guard.

"Too bad your brother couldn't help you out. He's a little tied up at the moment." One of the old man's boys explained as he turned the key to the box for the cages. Both Cages opened, but neither of them ran out. The man walked over to the cage and aimed the riffle to his chest.

"Any lasts words?" the man asked. Lisa found her target and stood up.

"Hey!" she yelled and threw one of those daggers at the man's arm with the riffle.

The man yelled in pain, as Lisa ran for the side doors that lead to the barn. Before she got out, the man took a try to shoot her. Lucky for her, he missed.

Sam threw one of the chain links at his forehead hand he collapsed to the ground.

"Hey Buck. Buck!" one of the brothers yelled down. Once the brothers didn't hear him respond, both ran down the stairs. They saw that their brother was unconscious and locked in one of the cages.

"They must have run into the barn." One of them yelled and both ran inside the barn.

Dean struggled with his ropes and tried his best to avoid the end of that dagger wandering around his face.

Dean looked up behind her and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked, keeping her innocent voice in tact.

"That's gonna hurt." Dean stated. Right there the little girl turned around quickly and noticed the end of Lisa's fist punching her right between the eyes. The girl fell back hard to the floor.

"Dean, you have to stop getting in these positions." She argued as she was cutting his ropes. Before she could get anymore cut loose, she felt a pistol to her back.

"Nobody else was with you, eeh? You know you shouldn't have keep secrets from me boy. Cause now, I'm gonna hurt this little one like she did mine." He threatened and cocked back the safety. At that point, Lisa jabbed the same dagger she used to cut Dean's ropes into the old mans foot.

He too now yelled in pain. She got up to run, but the old man had caught her by the neck with his rifle and started to choke her. She tried helplessly to get out of his grasp, but it wasn't working. Her head began to feel light as the lack of oxygen made it harder to stay conscious.

"You can feel it, can't you child? The wanting to move your legs becomes less as your body begins to give up. Come on, it won't be long now till you pass out." He teased as sure enough her arms and legs begin to feel heavy and the world around her begin to spin.

"That's it girl. Give it up."

At that point she had only one more option… a little trick that she learned from a movie. She was going to SING.

She elbowed him in his gut, and then quickly stepped on the dagger still left in his foot. A quick punch to break his nose and a kick to the groin once he released her. She fell down to the ground and caught her breath, trying to move as close to Dean as possible to untie the rest of the rope. The old man still never gave up and pointed his riffle to the girl. He was about to pull the trigger when another gun from the other side of the room fired and shot him in the shoulder and he went down in pain.

Catherine stood in the hallway with the riffle still aimed at the old man. Sam came quickly behind her to collect his sister off the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling her up from the floor. She nodded as she rubbed her neck. Sam took out his pocket knife and cut the strand and the three stood along side Catherine.

"Go lock up the others, I'll watch him" Catherine offered. They all walked down into the cellar. Once down and done putting the other two brothers in the cages, they heard a gunshot.

They were all outside and Catherine called for backup. She walked up to the three and explained what was going to happen.

"The state police and the F.B.I will all be here within the hour. They'll wanna talk to you guys… which is why you all should get going."

They all nodded and began to walk, but Dean wanted to leave on a good note.

"Catherine… I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thank you. I thought it would be easier to find out what had happened to him, but, it doesn't." she said, and walked back to the house.

The three Winchesters headed to the impala.

"Don't do that again, Sam." Dean ordered.

Sam scuffed. "Do what?"

"Go missing like that."

"You were worried?" he asked. Lisa turned around. "We all were." He pulled her in and hugged her.

"So, on a more funnier note, I saved both your asses! And you both worry about me!" She said, showing them her proud smile.

"Hey, you could have gotten killed if you didn't watch Miss Congeniality for the eight hundredth time this week." Dean added.

"She did the SING? Man, I would have loved to see that!" Sam also added as all three walked inside the impala and drove to the next town.

_**Thanks for Reading, Reviews are appreciated. Remember, the more reviews , the less time you have to wait for chapters!!!!! Lisa B. Green P.S. Louie, I Love you!**_


	8. Dreams and Reunions

Chapter 8

_Lisa's Dream Sequence_

_Lisa just stood around, looking at all the memories of this house she grew up in. She watched as Missouri watched TV. She only watched one TV show and that was the local news._

_Missouri sat in her living room, another night to keep her thoughts to rest. It was lonely without Lisa there. She had lived by herself long before she met John, but she grew fond of his daughter, treating her like she was her own. _

_Once the show had ended, she had moved into the bedroom. She walked to her bed and lied down. Then someone else had entered the house. Something Missouri couldn't feel until it was too late. _

_Lisa could see the dark figure from within her dreams. He had appeared many times in the same dream, but this was different. He walked over to Missouri and placed his cold hand around her neck._

_She could feel something grab her. It became harder to breath when the demon came before her._

"_Hello, Missouri. It's been a long time since you've seen me." He smirked. This was THE demon, the one who killed Mary 21 years ago. Her eyes widened as she knew that this night she was going to die. Her eyes wondered around until she met Lisa's level. _

"_No! Get off of her!" Lisa cried. The demon looked back at her and pushed her against the wall, pinning her there to watch. A pain washed through her arms, as the look of bruises appeared on her wrists. She began to struggle in its grasp just as Missouri did._

"_Don't worry child, you'll get your turn."_

_Missouri felt her throat crack under the pressure, afterward there was darkness. Lisa screamed as she heard the sound of Missouri's neck break._

_End Dream Sequence_

Lisa woke up and Sam just got out of the shower. She was covered in sweat and her eyes swollen with tears.

"Morning" he said, not truly glancing at her.

She bolted from her bed and ran to her bag to retrieve her cell phone. Sam noticed how fast she ran to it and questioned her.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't hear him as she kept begging for Missouri to answer the phone. "Come on, Pick up!"

"Hey Lis, Bout time you…" Dean said bringing in three cups of hot coffee. She waved her hand for him to be quiet as she heard someone pick up the phone.

"Missouri!" she asked.

"Whose calling?" asked the woman on the other line.

"Where is Missouri?"

"Are you related to her?"

"I lived with her, my name is Lisa" she asked, questioning her… "Did something happen?"

"Lisa, this is Sergeant Kathy McNabb of the Lawrence police station. I'm afraid the woman your calling, Missouri Mosely , was murdered last night."

At that moment, Lisa couldn't bear to hear anymore. She handed the phone to Dean and headed for the door that Dean left open when he entered with the coffee.

"Lis, what happened?" Sam tried again. He followed her until Dean stopped him.

"Sam, Missouri was killed." Dean explained.

"How? When?"

"Last night, secretary found her this morning. Cops said no sigh of a break in…her neck was broken." He explained.

"Dean, Lisa knew. Somehow she knew she died. She shot right out of bed to get her phone to call her."

"I'll try to call Dad, you go talk to her." Dean noted and went back inside to grab his cell phone.

Sam found Lisa hiding behind a tree. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, holding them together and hiding her face in the combo.

"I'm so sorry, Lisa." He whispered, getting close enough just to rub her back.

"I saw it happen. I could have stopped it, but he was too strong!" Lisa cried. Sam didn't understand what she was saying.

"Lisa, did you have a vision in your sleep?" Sam asked. Maybe they were the same when it came to the Visions.

"No, it wasn't a vision… It was like I was actually there. I saw the Demon killing Missouri. He was choking her and I heard her throat crack. I couldn't do anything, I felt like my wrists were pinned to the wall."

Sam kept rubbing her back, but did notice the large purple bruising on her wrist.

"Sam! Lisa, we gotta go." Dean yelled through the brush. Sam helped Lisa up and back to the motel. Dean was already packing stuff into the car.

"I… Just have to change my clothes" she noted and grabbed some clothes from her duffle bag and went inside the bathroom.

"Dean, I think that Lisa's in danger." Sam blurted out once Lisa went in the bathroom, knowing he didn't have much time to talk to Dean alone.

"Why? What did you find out?" Dean asked, still packing the clothes into his satchel.

"Dean, remember when she had that dream a few months back, the one about how Mom died? Well, I think she had a dream similar to that, only it was about Missouri. She said it was like she was there as she was being killed. She said that the demon made her watch as he killed her. She has a few new bruises on her wrists too." Sam explained.

"Sam, you said it yourself, she gets night terrors. Now both you and I know that people with night terrors can hurt themselves in their sleep without them knowing it."

Dean tried to hide the fact that she may well be in danger, but he had to be strong for Sam. He didn't want to scare neither his siblings.

"Dean, you know this isn't night terrors. You've known for some time or else that night she wouldn't have called out to you." He replied.

Dean looked to be staring at Sam, when he was truly looking over his shoulder to the man who appeared in the door frame.

Lisa walked out of the bathroom and stopped. Sam turned to see what shocked their faces.

"Hey Kids" It was John Winchester

(**_a/n I'm sorry for another short chapter, I wanted to update the story for you. I may not get another chapter in until next year, but I promise that the next chapter will be soooo much better. Please review, if you don't like this chapter I have an alternative chapter if you want me to post that one instead. Thanks!) _**

_**Lisa B. Green**_


	9. Explanations

Chapter 9

"Hey Kids" It was John Winchester. Their father that they have been trying to find for almost a year was now at their doorstep. He looked old and tired, haven't shaved for weeks.

"Dad" Dean spoke and was first to greet his father. Their hug was short but sincere.

"You ok?" he asked, John gave him a simple nod.

John looked over to Sam and smirked at his youngest son.

"Hi Sammy" john said as he walked to Sam. Sam was shocked to actually see his father alive and in front of him. Sam didn't say anything, he just embraced his dad. It's been so long and last time they spoke they weren't on level.

Lisa who still had puffy eyes began to tear up again. It's been five years since she's seen her dad. Although he looked disheveled and dirty, he still was her handsome dad.

John noticed his little girl. She wasn't little anymore. Last time he saw her she was in her early teens and now she was about to turn 21. She had filled out and beautifully. She really was a spitting image of Mary.

Lisa began to tense up when John moved away from Sam and walked to her. She was nervous. She now realized she disobeyed John by leaving Missouri to be with her brothers.

"How did you find us?" Dean asked.

"I called Missouri last night to see how things were going with you guys. She told me that you all were here in Mississippi. I was a couple of miles south and was gonna pass you anyway… I call again this morning and I heard"

John was now no more then a foot away from Lisa. She had let the tears flow, but not to get hysterical. He knew now that she heard about Missouri.

"Are you okay Lis?" he asked. She let out a sigh and then shook her head no.

He pulled her into a hug and she felt so warm. He could smell the flavor of her shampoo and he smiled. She smelled just like Mary. He ended the hug because he knew then and there the arguing would start soon.

"Boys, We have a weapon that can kill the demon. I don't mean just exorcising it back to hell. I mean DESTROY it…For good." John said.

Everyone in the room froze. Could this be true?

"We're listening!" Dean said, looking over to his sister who looked to have a little hope left in her.

"An old buddy of mine, you know him Daniel Elkins. For twelve years he's been holding a weapon made seven hundred years ago by witches and priests. The CULT." He started. The boys took a good listen

"Only six bullets were ever made. Each consisted of Silver, Holy Water and crushed rock salt. The bullets were blessed to kill any form not to walk along the earth. This may be the only defense we have of killing the demon"

"How do you know where it is? The demon, it's not like it slips up and leaves a trail of bread crumbs." Sam questioned.

"Sam, can you just go with me on this? Everyone get your stuff, we have a lot of road to cover." John noted and helped bring some of their bags to the impala.

The boys saw Lisa run out to the car and to their father.

"Dad, I know I should have told you I went with Dean and Sam. I had to do this"

"I knew, honey. Missouri said she let you go." When she heard this, she was confused. If he spoke to Missouri, Why didn't he see her or at least call her.

"I'll admit I was mad at first, I didn't want my little girl getting hurt. Then Missouri made me open my eyes and see that my little girl is not so little anymore. So I let you go." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you always leave me in the dark?" she asked

"The day you left Missouri's, I was there. I was coming to get you so we could meet up with them. When she told me you were going with the boys I figured that it would teach you how to fight with the big guns and big demons. So I backed off, kept to trying to find the demon. Then, when I got a hold of The CULT I was coming to get all of you…to finish this. For your mother, for Sam's girlfriend, and now for Missouri."

"How did you know it was the Demon?"

"Nothing else could have gotten close to kill her other then him." John took a deep breath and motioned to her again. "Get your brothers, cause we're going hunting"

_**New Chapters January 2007**_

_**A/N Sorry for another short chapter, but I wanted to get a lot of information to you guys before the new year. I promise that the next chapters will blow you away! Reviews are a great Christmas Gift!**_

_**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**_

_**Lisa B. Green**_


	10. RelaxingVisionsMEG

Chapter 10

_A/N: I informed in a previous a/n that Sam had already Met Meg, In this chapter it is as if she had already encounter Dean, Sam and Lisa after they pushed her through the window thinking she is dead._

Two days drive and everything seemed to be smooth sailing. They didn't argue much, they didn't have time. They were going after the demon, and arguing wasn't going to get them anywhere. John and Lisa were at one point in the car together.

John could see the suspense in her body language. Her shoulders were at the height under her earlobes, her hands clasped together and staring at the road right in front of her. Although he could see the look of determination, he knew she was scared. She hadn't slept much in the last two days.

"I think another three hours and we'll stop for the night?" he asked.

"Whatever you think is best, dad." She answered.

"You look tired. Maybe you should rest for a while."

"I'm fine."

"Sweetie, you need some sleep. You haven't slept more then an hour at a time. You won't be able to keep focus if you're tired." He warned her. She rolled her eyes and ignored his plea.

"I'll be fine, dad. It's just been a hard few days. With Missouri's death and you coming back saying we're going after the demon, it's been a little too much to handle all at once. But I'll be fine, I promise." Lisa explained. For some reason, however John just wasn't buying it. He didn't want to get her over the edge so he continued driving.

Another three hours later, they had pulled into a hotel and they settled in.

That night

Lisa laid on the bed that she and Sam were sharing. Dean was going to take a bed and John was sitting on the couch. She watched the TV as Dean took a shower and Sam looking up anything he could about recent demonic possessions.

Dean came out of the bathroom and noticed Lisa had fallen asleep.

"Dean" he heard his father and looked in his direction. "Don't wake her." John whispered to him. Dean nodded and moved over to her and placed the loose blanket over her shoulders.

"Hey dad" Sam asked. When he saw John's head rise, he asked another important question.

"Why didn't you ever tell us where Lisa was? All you said was that she was with a crazy woman we would trust, but why didn't you say where she was?"

"Sam, I needed to keep her safe. When we started hunting, she was my weak point. After a hunt one night, I came home pretty banged up. You boys understood at the time what we were doing, but Lisa…she was scared. I didn't know how to raise a girl, I had you boys and without your mom… I brought her to Missouri so she could teach her everything I couldn't teach. Now, she's 21 and an adult, but that doesn't mean I'll stop caring. You are my children and you are my first priority when it comes to being both a hunter and a father." He explained.

At that point, Sam moved in the bed, trying not to disturb his sister. Dean also went to sleep as John watched his children drift off to sleep.

Later that night

Lisa woke up and noticed the time. It was four am. Only three hours of sleep. She knew she was up the rest of the night.

John was asleep on the couch. And her brothers were sound asleep. Her dad was going to get up in an hour or so, she grabbed her clothes and her ipod and headed into the bathroom.

She let the water run as she started undressing. She pulled up her shirt and winced in pain. She may be able to lie to her brothers and to her dad, but the mirror didn't as she took a quick glance at it. Her torso had several bruises and black and blues. Even though she was able to control how she woke up, she couldn't protect herself from what she dreamed about.

It was always the same dream. It was the same the past two nights. It was the death of her mother and the death of Missouri, and the same demon, only different scenario. Every dream, she would get closer to saving them, but always ended up just harming herself.

The tub was about three-fourths filled when she shut off the water. One foot then both feet and she slowly lowered her petite body into the water. It felt so good lying in the Luke- warm water. She placed the ear buds in her ears and played her ipod.

Finally, she was able to be at peace with herself. Nothing thrilled her more then time alone in the tub, soothing away all of the problems she endured most of her life. Even though she was a Winchester, she had it easy. She wasn't on hunts as much and never got as injured as bad as her brothers or father did.

About a half an hour went by and Lisa could see moving shadows come from underneath the door. Someone had woken up and probably wanted to use the bathroom. She quickly dried up and got dressed. When she heard Dean yelling, she ran out right away.

Sam woke up and had a massive headache. He got up to go get the aspirins when a sudden vision hit him.

_Vision: A family of three, they come home and put the baby to bed, the mother hears something in the nursery and goes to check, she gets dragged and pulled to the ceiling and gets her stomach slashed and burns on the ceiling._

Dean woke up to Sam's moaning and pain and rushed to his brother immediately.

"Sam? SAM, come on man, stay with us. What do you see?" Dean yelled.

Dean could see out of the corner of his vision that his sister was out of the bathroom.

"Dean? We have a problem…a woman is going to die tonight. The same way mom did."

Sam explained.

John got up and wanted an explanation.

"Premonitions, visions what's going on guys?"

"It started after we began looking for you. It began as nightmares, and then he started having them when he was awake." Dean explained.

"You should have told be Dean. You call me when these things happen." John said.

Lisa knew this was going to end up in an argument. She walked to Sam and gave him three aspirins. He took them and swallowed them dry.

"Call you? Dad I've been calling you every day and not ever did I ever get a call. Don't tell me I didn't try."

They all jumped when Sam's phone rang.

Sam scrambled to his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" he asked, pain and exhaustion still in his voice.

"Hello Sam." A woman's voice responded.

Sam's head shot up.

"Who is this?"

"Think about it, Sam. It will come to you." She taunted through the phone.

Sam shot a look at Dean.

"Meg"

"Very good, I knew you would remember. You always said you were the one with the brains. Now be a smart boy and put John on the phone." She ordered.

Sam rose from the bed and looked at his father.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen him." He tried to peruse her.

"Oh, nice try Sammy…but I'm not gonna bite that bug. Put John on the phone NOW" she ordered.

Sam looked at his father and John nodded for him to give up the phone. He placed the phone in his hands and he placed it to his ear.

"This is John Winchester" he answered.

"Well, if it isn't the big man. Nice to hear a strong voice on the other end. Must be proud of what you do." Meg said, playing around with his emotions.

"You wanted to talk to me, what do you want?"

"It's simple John, all we want is the CULT." She said, making herself so sweet and innocent.

"I don't have it, I never did." He said, trying to throw her off guard.

"Oh but you do, John. Your buddy Daniel Elkins said he gave it to you. Believe be, I know he didn't lie. He's a sucker when it comes to pain." As soon as she finished, he could hear a scream of pain and a gurgle.

"That's the sound of Daniel…choking on his own blood. If you don't want someone else to die the same way then you will give us the cult." Meg waited for him to respond.

"Where?" John asked, a little shaky in his voice.

"Meet us at the Rockland water station by nine tonight, alone. And just a reminder… bring the gun." The line went dead and all John could do was stare into the faces of his worried children.

_**There you go, another chappy done. Sorry for the delay, with flying and Christmas and new years and flying again, I couldn't get to a computer. More will be on the way. Reviews are kindly appreciated!**_

_**Lisa B. Green**_


	11. Nobodys Dying!

_A/n- just a reminder, this is both similar and different from the episodes SALVATION and Devils Trap so please understand that I'm taking pieces and making them into my own but trying to keep up with the TV show! Thanks, LBG_

Chapter 11

"Dad?" Lisa asked.

John glanced at her and she could see the doubt in his face.

"She killed Elkins. She'll kill more people who are else closer to me if I don't give her the cult tonight."

Sam knew that once he heard Meg on his phone that they were going to be in trouble. He looked over at his sister, and could see the fear on her face, as though they already lost.

"Dad, you can't just give up the only weapon we have that happens to kill the demon we're going after tonight. We have to come up with a plan." Sam tried to lighten the idea.

"Well, I'm going with you." Dean noted.

"No, I have to go alone or you'll die."

"Well, no matter what we think of, it has to be quick. I have to meet them in four hours."

John added, but paced back and forth until he had their only option.

"Okay, I'm going to give the real gun to you guys so tonight you could kill the demon."

"And what about you? Were you just gonna buy an old riffle from a pawn shop?" Dean criticized. This would never work.

John twitched and replied "I'd figure an antique store, we're the only one's who seen it, it will throw her off"

"Yea, but for how long till you think she won't notice?" Lisa asked, being left in the corner the whole time and in the dark.

"I just need to buy a few hours."

"You want us to kill the demon by ourselves?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sam. I wanna stop losing the people we love. I want you to go to school, I want Dean to have a home, and I want Lisa to be a mother without the fear of dealing with this demon." He said turning from his children and glancing outside.

"I want Mary to be alive" he whimpered. Tears flew out his eyes and through his voice.

He finally looked back at his children.

"I want this all to be over" he finished.

An hour later, John returned with the fake. The boys and Lisa were packed up and ready to go to the house. John took out the cult from the brown paper bag. He placed it in Dean's hands.

"I want you guys to kill this demon, that's an order!" John said, staring at his children.

"Yes sir." The boys said. Lisa kept her head to the side away from her father's eyes.

"Lis?"

"You know this is a trap dad" she made clear that she was nervous.

"It'll be okay." He said. Before John could leave, he had his daughter hugging him.

She took off her cross necklace and placed it in his hands. His wife's necklace that he had given to her.

"You come back to us, that's an order!" she said and walked into the car.

He nodded to his boys and they nodded back as John went to his pick-up truck and drove away.

Around 8:45 John had made it to Rockland. He had to do a few things before he just walked into their trap. He found a water source and prayed to it, threw rosary beads and blessed it. HOLY WATER. He went back to his truck and placed the fake cult into his pocket and headed in.

Five hours away, Dean Sam and Lisa were waiting in the car. They were able to find out where the family from Sams vision lived. They staked out the house until they could see some type of movement or signs of the demon.

"You think dad made it to Rockland?" Sam asked. Lisa looked at Dean through the rear view mirror, waiting for him to answer.

"If you know dad, he's probably setting his booby traps." Dean joked. Lisa looked down away from the mirror. He could see that she was losing hope for him.

"He'll be okay. I know he will be." He finished, looking back at the mirror no see Lisa look back as well and nod.

Back in Rockland

John walked into the building and noticed the young woman. She looked to be around Dean's age, but he knew that there was a demon in her.

"Hello John. I kinda hoped you'd be late, then I could have killed someone… I wanted to get a hold of you're daughter but you actually came. You know from what your boys make you out to be, I thought you'd be…taller." She said. John couldn't show his emotion or he knew he'd be dead. He just stared at her, waiting for her to make the move over to him.

"Not much for talk huh? That's okay; we'll just get down to business. Hand me the gun." She ordered.

"When I do, how do I get out of here?"

"If you're as smart as you think you are you'll think of some way to escape."

John smirked and moved towards her. "What if I just shoot you?"

She smiled back. "There's more like me you don't know about." At that moment a dark figure came from the shadows and walked to them. "You wouldn't want to waste them on us would you, John?" she paused for a moment for him to think about that. "The cult John… NOW!"

John had struggled to hand them over the gun. He knew how to put on an act and it worked well as they accepted the gun.

Meg observed the gun, and then looked back at John "This is the cult?"

He just nodded. Meg handed the gun to the other man and he observed it as well.

"What do you think?" she asked. He pulled the safety back and glanced at John. Once doing so he looked back at Meg and shot her in the stomach.

She let out a gasp in pain and realized she wasn't dead.

"YOU SHOT ME!" she yelled.

"It's a fake" he noted to her and she looked back at John.

"You're dead John, You're kids are dead!" she yelled as he fled into another room where it led it the basement. Once John heard the door crumble he knew they were coming. He stood behind a water source and turned the water pressure on so as they were approaching they stopped. The man stepped forward and his foot began to burn. He jumped back and that's when they realized. "Holy water John… very cute!" Meg yelled.

John smiled and continued through the basement.

He ran out the building and realized all of his tires were slashed. He ran to another car he saw until he was slammed into the wall by a mysterious force. He was pinned to the wall and being dragged up higher to the roof. He knew then he was caught.

Dean, Sam and Lisa

Two hours later and still no movement in the house.

"Dean, I just wanted to tell you… thanks for looking after me." Sam noted.

"What are you talking about?" dean asked…confused with his brothers words.

"Just incase…if anything happens…"

Dean interrupted right away. "Whoa, don't give me a goodbye speech; I don't wanna hear that crap. Nobody's dying tonight… except that demon." He stated.

Lisa looked at the house and called out to Dean.

"Don't give me a speech too Lis."

"Dean! Focus, look at the house!" she made clear that something was happening inside the house. The lights inside were flickering and the EMF meter beside Sam and Dean began to screech at a high pitch.

"It's coming!" Sam said as the three ran out of the car and to the house.

Dean busted the door open and they ran inside. A man, probably the owner came down and realized they were inside.

"Joanne! Get the BABY!" he yelled.

Sam saw the woman run to the other room.

"No! Don't go in there" Sam yelled and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Lisa trailed right behind him as Dean punched the guy out cold.

Sam ran inside to see the Demon with the yellow eyes star right at him. Sam raised the riffle as fast as he could and shot at him. Sadly he vanished before the bullet could hit. He saw the frightened woman as she screamed to get her baby.

"I got the baby, get her out Sam!" Lisa yelled and ran to the crib. She retrieved the baby just in time before the crib spontaneously caught fire. She ran down the stairs and all three saw the frightened man.

"Keep away from them."

"No honey, they saved us! They saved us" She sobbed as Lisa handed back their baby to her mother.

Sam looked back at the fire to see the demon once again look at the Winchesters. Sam was about to run back inside when Dean caught him, forbidding him to go back inside.

"Let me go, Dean! He's still inside!"

"No, Sam You'll die trying!"

They heard the sirens coming and they knew they had to leave. Dean had to drag Sam back to the car. Immediately, they went back to the Motel to wait for their father.

Another hour went by and no word from John. Dean and Lisa tried to reach him but he never answered.

"Come on Dad, Answer your phone!" Dean cursed to himself, getting his machine yet again. Lisa sat on the opposite bed Sam was sitting, and she also getting no answer from her father.

"You should have let me kill him." Sam said. Dean stared back at him with a disgust face.

"And what Sam? Let you die in the process?"

"If it meant killing the Demon." Sam stated. Dean shook his head. He couldn't believe what his brother was saying to him.

"What is it with you and Dad? You both would do whatever it takes to kill this thing and it wouldn't matter who you left behind" Sam interrupted right away by pushing Dean to the wall.

"That thing killed Jess, That Thing Killed MOM!"

"They're gone, Sam. Killing this thing won't bring them back. You want to die killing this demon? Remember, I'm gonna be the one to bury you!" Dean's voice started to hurt from trying not to get emotional.

"I don't wanna lose you Sam. Can you see that?" he finished.

Sam got up and stared at his brother for a moment. He walked over and patted his left shoulder. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not as smart as everyone thought I am."

Lisa still couldn't believe that even with her in the room, she wasn't really in the room. She was never acknowledged to speak her opinion. She just heard the conversation end and continued to reach her father.

Finally she heard someone answer.

"Hi Lisa. Hey girlfriend, long time no hear."

Lisa shot her lead up and jumped off the bed. Both Dean and Sam noticed and knew something was wrong.

"Meg! Where is he?" She ordered. Her hand began to shake in fear.

"You and your brothers really screwed up big time"

"You bitch, where is he?!" she yelled.

"You're never gonna see your father again."

At that point Lisa closed her phone. She couldn't stop shaking. "They Got Dad!"

Dean nodded in place and wiped the tears that formed from his eyes. "Okay" he said to himself. He grabbed the gun and placed in his back between his belt and jeans. He moved quickly to their stuff.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked."

"We gotta go?"

"Why?" Lisa asked. Still shaking against the wall she leaned on.

"Why? The demon knows we're here, they know we got the cult, They got dad and they're coming for us next." Dean said as he was pulling his jacket on.

"Fine, let them come. We've got 3 bullets left, let it come." Sam said, still not getting the picture.

"We're not ready, tough guy. We don't know how many of them are out there. We're no god to anyone dead … We're leaving NOW!" he said. Sam grabbed his jacket and Lisa did the same as they ran to the car.

"We could have taken him, Dean."

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but we need a plan. We can't just go in and expect to win out of pure luck. My theory is that they're probably keeping dad alive so we have to figure out where. We wanna trade him fro the gun." Dean mentioned.

Lisa shook her head.

"No, they never offered a trade." She said, still shaking in the back. Dean actually had to remember that and he to began to worry. Sam could see it in him too.

"She's right, What if he is…"

"Don't Sam, Don't make it that he's already dead."

"I don't wanna believe it as much as you Dean, but if he is he would want us to finish this demon. We still have the cult, we can finish the job."

"Damn it, Sam! Screw the Job. Everything stops until we get him back."

Sam could see he wasn't giving hope on their father. Lisa sat in the back with her knees to her chest and was rocking herself back and forth. He too could see that the talk of their father being dead was killing her too.

"So how do we find Dad?" Sam asked, changing the 'Dad's Dead' discussion.

"Go to Rockland"

"Dean, do you think the demon would possibly leave a trail of bread crumbs to follow?"

Dean realized that he was right. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw his baby sister uncontrollably shaking and silently crying.

"You're right… We need help."

With that, they drove into the night.


	12. Help and Answers

**Chapter 12**

They arrived at Bobby's around 5am. Bobby was one of their Dad's friends that Meg didn't kill yet and he knew even more then their father knew about the paranormal and supernatural.

"Thanks Bobby, We really appreciate it." Dean said. Sam and Lisa walked in trailing behind Dean. Sam moved his hand over and grasped Lisa's. She was still a little shaken but not as much hours before.

"I want to be straight with you boys…and Lady and speak the truth. The last time I heard from your father was about a month age. He said he was going to find you guys and kill this demon for good. I spoke to Danny Elkins and he said to send your father over…that he had something to give to him. Not sure what it was but… it was something important."

"Bobby, Elkins is dead. Meg killed him yesterday morning…she called dad cause she wanted what Elkins gave him." Dean interrupted. Bobby walked over to his desk and pulled out two silver flasks,

"Here" he said, handing it to Dean.

"Holy water?" he questioned.

"No…it's whisky." He replied and drank from the flask. Dean chuckled and took a sip and handed it back to Bobby as bobby handed him the other flask. "This is holy water. Keep it close." Dean put it in his pocket and patted Bobby on his shoulder.

Sam looked inside one of Bobby's books and read up on a few symbols that forbidden demons or spirits or any evil beings to cross certain boundaries.

Lisa still stayed out of the way. For some reason she felt that she wasn't allowed to be in the room. That this was their personal business and by being there would cost her brothers lives.

Without warning, pieces of Bobby's front door crumbled through the entry. The four could see the blonde bitch Meg strode inside.

"Sorry to just barge in… the door was open." Meg said and walked over to where Dean and Bobby were standing. Dean moved to the flask and opened it silently before she could see. Before he could even move his hand to splash her with the liquid she had thrown him to the opposite side of the parlor.

"You think you could really run from me Sam?"

Sam forced Bobby to stay behind him as Meg slowly walked into the next room forcing them to a corner.

"Where is our father?" he ordered.

"He's dead, I told you that already." She taunted.

Lisa moved over to wake Dean up. He began to stir and she helped him up.

"You shouldn't have run, we always know where you are. Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" Meg asked moving closer and closer with every word she said…until she heard Deans voice behind her.

"Actually… We were counting on it." He said. Meg saw Lisa and Dean both with a smirk on their faces. When she noticed Sam and Bobby walk to them they were not so much nervous anymore. She caught Dean looking up at the ceiling and she noticed a magical symbol chalked into the ceiling. She was trapped and she knew it as she looked back at the family.

Lisa walked as close she could to Meg, close enough to look Meg dead in the eye. "Gotcha!"

After a few minutes Meg was tied up to a wooden chair.

"I can't believe you people have sunk down to this. Trapping me instead of killing me."

"We tried killing you remember… at least we can keep you in here and you won't be able to hurt anybody else." Sam explained.

Dean moved in front of Sam and placing his hands on her tied wrists.

"Let's cut the crap Meg… Where is he? I know you know so you better tell me." He ordered.

"Why can't you people come to realize that your father is dead. If you want details, he screamed for his life before I slit open his throat."

Dean's lip began to curl up and shake, which was what he always did when things got too personal. He couldn't resist backhanding her across the face. Bobby was quick to move but Sam stopped him.

"It must make you feel powerful… hitting a girl." She whispered through her busted lip.

"You're no girl." He spoke and moved away from her and to her brother.

"Dean, you have to be careful. You can't hit her or harm her." Bobby said. Sam looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Because she really is a girl."

"You mean that there is an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked.

"Yes, which is why you shouldn't hurt her."

"This is bad" Sam said.

"No this is good." Dean said and moved to Bobby's books.

Lisa stayed and kept an eye on Meg.

"It must be killing you that your father didn't follow your orders. 'You come back to us, that's an order' please, couldn't say anything more pathetic. He said a lot about your boys…but not so much about you"

"Shut up… that's not true." Lisa said… she too was getting tired of her pulling up the personal stuff.

"You were like the kid he never wanted. He wanted boys, not a girl. So he threw you away to that woman. Never called much never told your brothers where you were…"

"He did it to protect me." Lisa said as she cried silent tears.

"No, he was pulling a thorn out of his leg. With you there he was weaker because he knew with you there your brothers would die trying to saving you. With you there they would have died…which was true. You're still with your brothers and your father is dead." She taunted

"He's not dead you lying bitch! Where is he?" Lisa yelled at the top of her lungs. Dean and Sam saw her struggling her emotions. Dean came from behind her and tried to pull her away.

"I told you Lisa, they don't want you here. Not really. Even now they are dragging you away from their family."

Dean pulled her away as Sam moved in with a book.

"Don't you listen to her, Lis. She's lying you know that." Dean said to her, as he saw the clear water continue to escape her eyes. She nodded and moved more towards Bobby.

Meg chuckled as she saw what they were planning to do.

"An exorcism? That's not really playing fairly is it?"

"To play with you Meg we need all the cheat codes we can get." Sam said.

Dean moved once again to Meg.

"Now, you have one more chance to tell us where your holding our father, if you don't answer correctly Sam over there is going to force you back to hell. So for your sake you better tell us." Dean ordered.

Meg smiled, showing no fear.

"Daddy's Dead Dean." Meg said. Dean began to circle her and nodded for Sam to begin the exorcism.

Sam spoke the Latin out of the book slowly, making it almost like a torture chamber for Meg. They could see the pain that bubbled inside her and Sam stopped.

She looked right to Sam and threatened him. "I'm gonna kill you… all of you. And I'll kill her first and make the both of watch."

Bobby stood in front of Lisa as the brothers continued the spell.

She began to moan in pain as her chair moved to the edges of the symbol. After that she started to confess little by little.

"He's alive! He's alive… but not for long after what they'll do to him,"

"Where are they holding our father?" Sam asked, still a little hope in his voice.

"I don't know! I don't know where they took him." She yelled.

Dean looked at Sam and told him to continue. She could feel her soul begin to leave.

"Okay, Okay… He's by a lake up in Michigan. Lake Tanoan he's being held in a cabin there. Please let me go." She begged.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Dean asked.

"You don't."

Dean took a minute to think about that then told Sam. "Finish the spell."

Meg shot her head up and looked confused.

"You said I could live."

"So I lied. Finish it Sam."

Sam spoke the last paragraph in the book and Meg's mouth went wide open and black smoke escaped as she screamed in pain. The black smoke shot up to the symbol on the ceiling and dissipated through. There was nothing left but Meg's body.

They all thought she was dead. Blood leaked from her open mouth. She moved slightly, but slightly.

"She's alive…Bobby call 911 Lisa get her some water and a blanket. Both Lisa and Bobby hurried as Dean and Sam moved to the girl to untie her.

"Thank you" She cried, her body was so weak but she had to thank them.

"It's alright, don't try to talk. You're safe now."

"Easy, lay her on the floor." Dean said. Both tried to lift her as gently as they could but once they got her up from the chair she moaned in pain. Lisa had moved a pillow under her head and laid the blanket over her.

"It's been a year; I was awake for some of it." She whispered.

"Sam we need to know if Meg was telling us everything." Dean admitted. Lisa moved next to Dean and helped her drink a few sips of water.

"Where is the demon holding our dad? Do you know?" Sam asked

She shook her head "Not where she told you, near the river in Hampton, Wisconsin… Sunrise." She said.

"Sunrise? What does that mean?" Lisa asked. But the girl didn't answer. Her eyes stayed open, but there was no life in her. She had died right there in front of them. Lisa moved her hand over her eyes and closed them and pulled the blanket over her body.

"You guys should get out of here before the authorities come." Bobby said.

"How are you gonna explain this to them?" Lisa asked.

"You think I haven't lied to the cops before? Don't worry, it'll be alright. You go help your brothers get your dad."

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said and the three walked to the impala. In the distance they could hear the Sirens coming close to the house.

Dean and Sam sat up front as Lisa stayed in the back. They kept quiet, knowing that Lisa was thinking about what Meg said. She wasn't really in the mood to talk so she played her Ipod and shut them out.

"Dean, That demon really got to her." Sam noted.

"She got to all of us. Lisa's tougher then you know, she'll be okay." Dean noted and looked back into the rear-view and saw her nod her head to the music. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew she was scared to death.

"Once we kill this demon, things can finally go back to normal." Sam looked confused and needed more of an explanation of 'Normal'. "I mean… You and Lisa go back to school and Dad and I open an auto shop back in Lawrence. Be… you know… a family." Dean stated. Sam smirked and knew Dean was just full of shit, but he nodded and patted his shoulder and kept on driving.

_**Sorry for another short chapter but to keep you updated i wanted to keep the best chapters longer... i'm trying my best to keep this story interesting so if you want Leave me a review... even if you want a piece of the action send me your idea's in a review and i'll be happy to make you Co-Writer! LOL Reviews appreciated. Thanks! LBG Watch Supernatural tonight 1/18/07 9:00pm on the CW.**_


	13. Find Dad and Save Each Other

Chapter 13

Hampton, Wisconsin.

They found the river easy, it was finding out what sunrise meant was the hard part.

_Did that mean that they would kill him by sunrise? _ Lisa thought, if it were true then he'd be dead by the time they found him…but he's not dead. He can't be!

The three exited the impala and walked passed the river and Dean noticed a building.

"Hey! I think I knew what Meg meant about Sunrise." Then he pointed to them the apartment building named 'Sunrise Apartments'. A small relief went through Lisa, knowing that their father may still be alive.

"Well, we're in trouble. Anybody could be possessed in there and we'll be in the same situation as Dad." Dean noted and took a minute to think.

"How long does it take for the authorities to get here?" he asked.

Sam answered "seven minutes?"

He nodded "Seven Minutes…okay I have an idea."

Lisa walked inside the building, wearing her hoodie to cover her face. She walked over to the nearest fire alarm and silently pulled it. The sirens in the building wailed and the boys could see the people begin to evacuate. They noticed the gray sweatshirt and their sister underneath, giving them the thumbs up on the alarm.

8 minutes later the fire department arrived at the fake scene.

Dean walked right up to one of the firefighters closest to the truck.

"Excuse me, is there a fire in that building?" he asked, pretending to be a citizen.

"Please sir, you have to step aside." He ordered pushing him to the curb.

"Yea I know, but I have a pup inside and he pees when he's nervous…."

Out of site, Sam crawled his way to the back of the truck and began to pick lock at the truck. He pulled out two pants and jackets and waved Dean over.

They made it in the building easy. Lisa stayed outside and waited to see any sign of Dean and Sam.

Dean waved his EMF reader to each door.

"You know I always wanted to be a firefighter." Dean mentioned. Sam didn't believe him.

"You never said anything to me." He commented.

"Come on Sam, people like us don't ever get a real job like this." He noted, then his EMF reader went high and wailed in a husky whistle.

They knocked for them to open the door.

"This is the Hampton Fire Department, We need you to evacuate the building!" he yelled.

Once they heard the door unlock, they stormed right inside. They pushed the girl back inside and they pushed her into the closet. The man in the room who was also possessed fought to get a grip on the brothers, but failed and he too was shoved into the closet. They quickly salted the edge of the closet door and they stopped banding to get out.

Lisa noticed one of the men in the crowd walk to the apartment. A Firefighter had ordered him to return to the crowd, but he then followed him inside the building.

She pulled her cell phone and text Sam asap.

Sam felt his phone buzz and read "two heading inside, def Possessed"

"We have to hurry Dean" Sam said and they moved into another room, the bedroom where they found their father.

"Dad?! Dad?" Dead asked, shaking to wake up his father. He placed his ear to his mouth in hope to hear his breathing. Sam was worried, he was so still.

"He's alive! Dad!" He shook him again.

"Dean, He could be possessed. We should check to see…" Sam went into his bag and pulled out the flask Bobby gave him he began to spill the contents on his chest with no reaction whatsoever.

"Sam? Why are you splashing me with water?" their dad asked, coming out of his unconsiousness.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Dean asked trying to help him sit up.

"I will be when you can get me out of here."

Then they were interrupted by a loud bang in the entrance, they needed to hurry. As they pulled their father to his feet they noticed the door being chopped with an axe. Sam was quick to salt the doorway and then helped Dean drag his dad out the window.

Lisa noticed her brothers at the side of the building. "Oh my God!" she breathed and ran to the side.

Sam was the first one down and he then caught his father so the concrete wouldn't get the wind knocked out of him. As Dean stepped down the staircase, he realized a man push Sam out of the way.

Sam had been knocked to the ground. His face getting most of the punches, as his nose began to bleed and his eye had start to swollen.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Lisa yelled and ran with all her might. She threw herself at him and he flew out of Sam's way. She rolled away from him, but he was too quick and pulled her hair to make her get closer for him to get a grip on her. She did as much as she could. She elbowed him in the nose and she shot her head back, but it only made it worse. The blow to the head made her dizzy and he threw her to the side of the building, causing her to go head first into the brick building knocking her unconscious.

He walked back over to Sam to finish what he started. Before he could, there was a bullet in his head. Not just a Bullet, a bullet from The cult. Electricity came through his head and he fell backward to reveal Dean with the Smokey gun.

He ran to Sam who was still pretty out of it.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Dean said, dragging to pull his brother to his father.

"Lisa?! Where is she?" Sam asked, looking around to find her. Dean was once again confused.

"What do you mean? She should be near the car."

"No, she pushed that guy out of the way. She saved me…Lisa!" he said as he noticed the blonde hair on the concrete. Dean looked in Sams direction and saw what he saw…His baby sister on the ground. Dean could see now that Sam was okay to walk and looked at him.

"Go to Dad, get him to the car. I'll get Lisa." He said and ran to her.

He didn't want to move her, but he had to check and see if she was okay. He pulled her so her back was on the ground. He noticed her blonde hair stuck to the bleeding wound on her head. Worried, he shook her.

"Lis? Come on Lisa! Wake up!" he begged. She opened her eyes and focused on the man waking her.

"Dean?" she asked. He nodded and helped her up.

"Is Dad okay?"still taking her self last in consideration.

"Yea, he'll be fine, but we have to move or we won't be." He warned, covering up her wound so that it wouldn't get infected by the time they could get to safety.

They made it to the Impala and they drove off to a cabin Bobby mentioned not to far away from where they were leaving.

**_Sorry for the Delay, Got me a job and it's hard to write and work full time all at once, but I promise more chapters will come, but only upon request so Reviews are begged!!!_**

_**Lisa B. Green**_


	14. Trapped

Chapter 14

They arrived at the cabin by nightfall. They all got their cuts clean and settled in. All the doors and windows here salted.

"I think I'm gonna need to lie down. This whole thing is just taken a lot out of me." Lisa said and moved passed her brothers.

"Yea, probably a good idea, you didn't sleep much…or at all the past few days." Dean noted and walked passed her.

"A lot of things had to be done. I'll be fine." She said and moved into the room next to her fathers.

"Do you sense something? Something that she's not telling us?" Sam asked walking passed Dean, resting himself on the wall.

"She's been hiding something for a while now Sam. I don't ask until the subject comes up." Dean noted, cleaning one of his knives.

"She needs us Dean. We're her brothers; we need to talk to her, show that we care about her just a little." Sam said.

Both were stunned to see their father up and about. He was pretty weak once they left the apartments.

"Dad, we didn't mean to wake you up." Sam explained, but was interrupted by his father.

"It's alright Son. I'm feeling better anyways." He said then looked at Dean.

"Dean, about the Cult…"

"I know I shouldn't have used it, but he would have killed Sam."

"I'm not trying to argue with you, I'm just saying that it took a lot of guts to do what you did. You protected your brother and your sister. I'm not mad, I'm proud of you son."

"You are?"

"Yes. I am." He moved over to hug him, but Dean stepped behind. He raised the cult to his face.

"Dean? What are you doing?" Sam asked, confused by their situation.

"That's not Dad, he'd be mad that I wasted that bullet. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him."

"Dean, it's me. Come on you don't believe me?" questioned John.

"No, I don't." Dean said, the cult shaking in his hands.

"If you're so sure, then shoot me." He threatened. Not afraid of what his son might do. He lowered his head, not looking at the boy with the gun pointed to his head.

"Dean don't." He heard his brother beg. The cult stayed shaken in his hand, but he never shot.

John chuckled. "I thought so! You boys are really stupid." John said as he raised his head to show his yellow eyes. Before Dean could shoot a bullet, he and Sam were slammed and pinned up to the wall. The Cult dropped out of Deans grasp and fell to the floor.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed to himself.

John/Demon walked over to the pistol that layed on the ground and picked it up and observed it.

"Man has this thing been a pain in my ass."

"we've been looking for you for a long time." Sam said, grinding his teeth.

John/Demon moved over to Sam and placed the gun on the table.

"Well, you found me. Now that you know who I am, let me bring the whole family together…. Oh daughter!" he teased.

A small scream came out of the room and they knew it was Lisa. They watched as their sister appeared to be dragged on the floor, pinned once they could see her.

"Sam! Dean!" she cried for. She couldn't move.

Both Dean and Sam struggled to break their bonds, but they were pinned…and strong.

John/Demon walked and bent down, kneeling at the girl.

"Don't touch her! You hear me?!" Sam warned.

"What are you gonna do, SAMMY? You going to move the gun with your mind? Go ahead! Move the gun." He threatened, then motioned back to Lisa.

"Wow, you grew Lis. You were a baby last time I saw you." He teased.

"Yea, I was hoping that would be the last time I'd ever have to see you!" she said, spitting in his face.

"You know, I think you should tell your brothers the truth…you know about your dreams." He threatened. He could see her eyes begin to tear as she knew that her secret was about to be revealed.

"What is he talking about?" Dean asked, looking at her very seriously.

"Oh see, Baby sister over here has been hiding the fact that when she sleeps, she gets tortured…by me. For the past week I've been invading her dreams, and when she wakes up…" he lifted her shirt to reveal all the bruises across her stomach. "She feels it."

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you! Get away from my sister!" Dean yelled. He could now see how that one action caused all her pain to reveal. The reason why she never slept, the reason she was always afraid.

John/The Demon moved away from Lisa and moved his way to Dean.

"You think you can handle it? Johnny boy lost his wife, Sammy lost Jess, Lisa lost Missouri, I guess that means it's your turn. Who do I know you couldn't bear to lose?" he asked. Dean's eyes widened as he knew what he was going to say.

"Did you know that Sam was in Lisa's nursery when I was there that night? I wasn't after Lisa…I was after Sam! Then she started crying and caused Mommy to worry. By the time your dad heard your mother scream, Sam ran back to his room. Don't you remember him waking you up Dean?"

Dean smirked.

"You think you're going to tap yourself into my head and I'm going to crack? You're wrong!"

"Then I suppose when I do this…" Lisa slid from the floor to the wall and began to be dragged to the ceiling. She cried for her brothers to save her. Digging her nails into the plaster dreading what was going to happen. Dean struggled again and still had no luck. "You don't crack?"

"Why? Why us? Why me?" Sam asked.

"That Sammy is something you will never figure out. I just want to kill all of you Winchesters." The demon said, starring at Lisa on the ceiling.

At that moment, his eyes brew a brighter yellow. The brothers heard her sister scream in pain. Blood began to drip from her bleeding stomach. At the same moment, Dean groaned and Sam saw the blood falling from his chest.

"Sam, don't let him kill us!" he cried for Sam to save them.

"Dad! No! Fight this!" Lisa cried for, as the pain began to take over and things began to go dark.

"Stop? Stop it" John whispered. "Let them go!"

Dean and Sam were not pinned anymore. Dean fell to the ground coughing for air. Sam ran for the gun, and he aimed it at his father.

Although the demon had his eyes to Sam, he still had control over Lisa, who was still pinned up to the ceiling.

"What are you going to do? Kill Daddy?" he threatened.

"No, just kill you." He lowered the gin to his leg and fired. The electric bolts shot out of his leg and he fell to the ground. At that moment when John hit the floor, Lisa fell from the ceiling onto the hardwood floor.

Sam moved over to Dean to check if he was alright, he could tell that he lost a lot of blood but he would live. When he moved over to Lisa, he noticed that even though Dean lost a lot of blood, Lisa had no color left in her. If they didn't get them both to a hospital, they wouldn't make it through the night.

Sam mad his dreadful way to John and John yelled,

"Sam! Sammy…you have to kill me. It's still inside me I feel it. Shoot me, Son. Shoot me." John begged.

Sam could hear Dean's faint cries of _No_ and _Don't, _but he knew that if he didn't there may not have been another time to kill him, but he couldn't do it. He wasn't going to be the one to kill his father. Black fog screamed out of John's mouth and it was too late, the demon was gone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam was able to get his brother, sister and father inside the car. He put his foot on the petal and made his way to the hospital. Dean sat in the back along Sam's side as Lisa was unconscious behind their father; her head against the window.

"Hospital's only ten minutes away." He said.

"Why didn't you listen to me, Son? I gave you an order and you broke it!" John cursed, but Sam didn't care. He glanced at the rear-view and saw Dean give him a look.

"Look, you can't be mad at me, okay. We still have the cult, we have one bullet left. Maybe we could….."

He was cut off by a half-ton truck slamming into the passenger side.

The Impala was trashed, with the Winchesters still inside. The driver of the truck had the blackest eyes, darker then night. He walked out of the truck to the car and pulled off the door. BIG MISTAKE! Sam was still conscious and he pointed the gun to his face.

"I really don't want to use this bullet, but if you don't leave I'll have no choice but to kill you before you can move another step." He threatened. A few seconds flew by and the black fog escaped out of the drivers mouth.

"What? What happened?" the driver asked, then noticed the car and his truck in the front of it.

"Call an ambulance! Hurry!" Sam yelled. He couldn't move his arm, but he was able to turn his head and noticed everyone in the car was more hurt then him and they needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Hang on!" he whispered as he heard the sirens echo in the distance.


	15. Coma patients?

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I've been trying to get another chapter to you guys for a WHILE. It's very hard to write when there is no time whatsoever. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Chapter 15

Dean woke up and noticed that he was in the hospital. He was at least glad to be alive. From what he remembered, they were in a car accident.

He walked out of his room and down the hall to the closest Nurses Station. He noticed the young woman sitting at the desk reading a magazine.

"Hi, um…could you tell me if there are any patients under the name Winchester." Dean asked. She looked through her papers and then back at her magazine.

"Okay, did you find anything?" he asked, but still received no answer.

A voice from another room had shouted. "Darla, could you head to Trauma 10. This man here is having a fit…something about his children; one of them is in there"

The nurse had risen from her chair and it questioned Dean. He was right in front of her and she didn't even acknowledge his presence.

He noticed that he was in that room she entered.

"Lady, I'm right…" he couldn't finish his sentence as he realized that talking to her would be useless now. He saw the truth, he saw himself.

He was looking at his body with all the wires and the tubes connected to ventilators, heart machines and IV's. He realized that he was in some type of coma or something similar. He now had to figure out how to get back into his body.

The next morning he looked all over to find his father, Sam or Lisa.

"Hello? I need help, please! " he heard come down the hall. He noticed the blonde hair shimmer through the sun that shined through the windows to see his sister.

"Lisa?" he yelled. He was surprised to see that her head turned to the sound of his voice.

"Dean! Oh god, Dean! Are you okay? I was so worried. I couldn't find you." She explained and grasped him into a tight bear hug.

"Lis, you can see me and you can touch me?" he asked confused.

"Of course, why couldn't I?"

"When did you leave your room?" he asked again.

"About 20 minutes ago. I woke up and came to find you guys. I don't understand how I can't find Sam, he's tall enough to reach Shaq and yet I can't find him, and nobody is even trying to help me. I'm glad I found you, I thought I was all alone for a minute there." She explained. She always babbled when she was nervous about something.

"Do you remember where you were when you woke up?" Dead said, looking into her worried eyes.

"Yea, down the hall to the left."

Dean grabbed her hand and it made her more nervous when they made there way to the room.

"Dean, what are you doing?" she asked and he stopped and pulled her to the door.

"Showing you." He said and held her shoulders to face her to look inside the room.

"No" she breathed. She circled her bed and examined her body. Dean noticed her in a similar state as he was in only that she had very little color and had blood bags and tubes taped to her veins. "Oh God, is that…me?" Lisa asked herself more then to Dean.

"I knew something was wrong when you saw me." Dean said, regretting to see her the same as him.

"When I saw you? You mean you're… you're dying like me?"

"No! We're not dying. We're… out of bodies. We'll find a way back but we're not dying."

Dean was cut off by Sam who had entered the room quietly. He took the chair next to the bed and sat in it. He stared at his sister for a few minutes then took her hand which appeared lifeless in his.

"Sam, I'm so glad you're okay." She said, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

"Lis, we have to go find Dad, he'll know how to fix this." Dean said, but Lisa didn't move.

"Go find dad, meet me back here. I wanna stay here with Sammy for a bit."

He could see the emotion that swept her. She was scared and nervous and surprisingly calmer then she was a few seconds ago. He nodded anyway and left the room.

She stood next to herself opposite her brother so she could see his face. She could see the hurt and fear he had, but he also showed that there was hope for her.

"Wake up, Lis. I need you here to get us through this. Dean should wake up eventually, but the doctors aren't giving a lot of hope for you. So that leaves just me and dad. The Demon was right about one thing. You were always out to protect me. Even out on the street yesterday when that guy was punching me…you rushed over and jumped on him, begging not to hurt me anymore. You may be younger but you are so strong. I need you to stay that strong… so you can come back to us."

She noticed the silent tears falling from his eyes and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, whether or not she was going to wake up or die. She did know one thing, she loved how her brothers did love her and showed her.

Just passing Sam was Dean re-entering the room.

"I found Dad, Come on!" De said grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall.

"God damn it, I don't need to be in here. I was just shot in the leg. Nothing that a tweezer, needle and thread can't fix." John said to Sam who just entered the room followed by Dean and Lisa.

"Well, we were on our way here anyway. Best that we got that leg fixed."

"Any word about Dean or Lisa?"

Sam lowered his head and stated the good news before the bad.

"Both are in a Coma, Dad. The doctor told me that Dean's chances are a lot higher than Lisa's. Lisa lost a lot of blood if you remember. Both are still in danger of not coming out of it." He bickered.

A woman came in, a nurse, to check his stats on his blood flow to his leg.

"Hello Mr. White. I see your leg is heeling fine." She stated, but he pulled himself over to get off the bed.

"Mr. White, what are you doing?"

"I wanna see them."

"Mr. White, you can't get out of your bed." She argued, but he wasn't going to take any of that hospital bullshit.

"Then get me a wheelchair. I wanna see my children, don't deny me of seeing my children." he begged. She gave him a sympathy smile and nodded to get him a wheelchair.

Within a few minutes, John was in Lisa's Room and noticed her condition and couldn't handle to stay there and see her. He forced Sam to take him to Deans Room. Dean room was slightly easier to handle than his daughters room, but it was still the same pain.

"Don't worry, I'll fix this. Sam, we'll fix this."

Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"What?"

"Dad, we can't fix this. Dean and Lisa are fighting for themselves to survive. There is nothing we can do for them now. It's up to them." He explained.

" No, we're their family, we need to find a way to bring us all back together."

Their constant bickering went on and Dean was getting fed up, he went to smash the pitcher of water and it actually fell. Both Sam and John notice the pitcher fall on its own.

"Do you think…" Sam questioned.

"Sam! IT was me, you know it was me." Dean yelled.

"Dean" Lisa said weakly as she slumbered against the wall.

"Sam, I know you knew it was me, come on buddy, believe it was me." Dean yelled again, trying to grasp his brother.

"Dean"

"I need you to still think it was me. Don't give up on us Sam!"

"Dean! Something's happening." Lisa breathed out. Luckily Dean saw his sister sliding down the wall to the floor.

"Lisa? Talk to me! What's happening?!" Dean asked.

"I feel like I'm being pulled away." She said, then her body began to flicker like a light bulb.

" Hang on, Lisa. I need you to hang on. I'm going to find out what's happening. Can I trust you to hang on?"

"I can try" she said, getting weaker.

Dean ran down the hall to his sister's room and saw the Ghostly figure hovering above Lisa's body. The doctors and nurses began to shock her and bag her for air.

"No! Get off of her!" he yelled, trying to grasp the ghost. The ghost revealed its face and blew Dean back against the wall. He realized what he was dealing with. It was a Reaper. With that, the reaper vanished and Lisa's heart rate went back to where it was and he ran back into his room to find Lisa back to the color she was.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. What happened?"

"We are dealing with something supernatural. There's a reaper in this hospital and it's after you…we need Sam!"

_**End of Chapter 15. Hope you Liked it, but I'm going to try to write the next chapter asap. Again, sorry for the delay. Reviews are appreciated!!!!!**_

_**Lisa B. Green**_


	16. Ouija Boards and Even Trades?

Chapter 16

John got out of his bed and found a cane at the foot of the bed. He walked passed Lisa's room where she lay and grasped her hand.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I never meant to hurt you, any of you children. I WILL fix this, one way or another you and Dean are going to make it out alright." He said, his words hurt to say without releasing tears.

As he couldn't see, Lisa knelt down in front of her father and tried to hold his hand, but it went right through him.

"I know it wasn't you daddy. I wish you could stop blaming yourself for everything." She said. She realized she was able to talk to her father this way, with no loud outbursts or objections.

She got up and left her father there with her body and saw Sam enter Dean's room.

"What are you up to Sammy?" she whispered to herself and walked into the room. Dean saw Sam pull out the Ouija board and couldn't believe this. Lisa stood back into the doorway and watched.

"I feel like I'm at a slumber party, only there are no hot girls in their underwear jumping on the beds." Dean joked and knelt down near Sam.

"I bet you're getting a kick outta this, but it's a way we can communicate." Sam said. He placed his fingertips on the curser and began with the questions.

"Dean, are you in here?" he asked.

Dean stared at his brother. "Ok Sam, here goes."

Dean placed his fingers on the board and dragged the curser to the 'yes'.

Sam let out a breath of relief.

"Good to hear from you buddy. Okay… do you know if you can see or communicate with Lisa?"

Dean once again dragged the curser to 'yes'. But he wasn't finished. He continued to scroll through the letters to communicate.

D-A-N-G-E-R

"Danger? Both of you? By who? Can we stop it?" he asked but Dean rolled his eyes.

"One question at a time Sammy" he said and made one simple word that would explain their situation.

R-E-A-P-E-R

"Reaper? That's not good."

"Sam?" Sam heard, and turned around to find his father.

"What are you doing?"

"Dad, I was communicating with Dean. He says that he and Lisa are in Danger of a reaper. We have to do something."

"Sam, you said yourself, it's up to them to fight through this." John said, moving over to his oldest child.

"Where is my father who said he would fix this? I told you that there is a reaper here and it's after Dean and Lisa. We gotta do something Dad!" Sam argued, but John just wasn't biting.

"And you're going to believe an old Ouija Board?" John added, making sense that the Ouija Board was very in-effected, even when it was popular during it's time.

"Fine, don't help me. I always had to do things by myself anyway" he said as he stormed out of the room.

"Dean, Stay with Dad I'm going after Sam." She said, and ran after him, but not far behind was the ghastly Reaper.

"Lisa! Lisa Wait!" Dean said, leaving his father in the room with his body.

While that goose change was happening, John was able to do what he needed. He walked out of the room and moved down to the cellar. It wasn't easy getting down the steps with that busted leg, but he made it. Bobby had stopped by hours before to drop off the supplies he needed. He drew a mystic symbol on the ground and surrounded it with black wax candles. Speaking quickly and clearly, he chanted and cut his hand open letting the blood flow.

"You know John, I never thought you would try to summon me…especially when I'm the reason your children are laying on their death beds." The yellow-eyed demon said as it walked out of the shadows. It never made it close to John as he stood in the symbol for protection.

"Well, I know you have special abilities and I need them." John stated, keeping his guard up.

"You're asking for MY help? What can I do that could possibly help you?" the demon asked, questioning the desperate man.

"Is it true that there is a Reaper in this hospital, and it's after my children?" John asked.

"Oh, I see. You're scared for your children. Not ready for them to leave this earth before you eeh? I know what that's like, losing my own children in the process…thanks to your precious family."

"Is there a Reaper in this hospital or not? I don't have time for your mumbo jumbo bullshit."

The demon closed it's yellow eyes for just a second and followed up saying "Yes there is and it's only after one of your children. One you'd least expect."

"I wanna make an offer." John said, and moved closer to the demon without leaving the barrier.

"Making Deals with demons, you must be desperate."

"You save my child I'll trade you" John said and pulled out a paper bag.

"What could you possibly want to trade me that would be of equal value to your precious child?" the demon taunted…until John removed the one thing the Demon wanted.

THE CULT

"I'm trading you the only thing I know that can kill you in trade for my child to live." John explained, showing more tension.

"It's very hard to take death away from a Reaper, but I'll make that trade." The yellow-eyed Demon said, taking his offer.

"I'll give you the gun when I know your part of the Deal is done."

"And you will keep your end of the trade John, cause if you don't… not only will I continue to haunt your daughters dreams, I'll keep her there for as long as her body can take it…and don't think I won't do it!" the demon threatened and vanished back into the shadows.

End of Chapter 16

_**Sorry for the Long Delay again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update another chapter asap. Let me know how you think the story is going. Reviews DO help!!!!!!**_

_**Lisa B.Green**_


	17. Dying Truth

Chapter 17

"LISA" Dean yelled as she continued to follow Sam. She turned around and looked at her brother confused and concerned.

"Dean? You were suppose to follow dad, why are you stopping me?" she argued and wanted an explanation.

"The Reaper was right behind you, I thought I was helping you." He said with worry, but Lisa wasn't fooling for it!

"Helping me? Dean, I'm fine! You have to let me do what I have to do and for once could you just please listen and do what I ask you to do?" She asked.

"And let that Reaper come after you and kill you? Not on my watch!" He fired back. He was shocked when she grabbed both his shoulders.

"Then go to my body, the reaper can only get to me if it's near my body." She said and ran back to Sam.

Dean watched as she ran down the hallway. He moved toward her room but just ended up back into his…and waited.

Lisa followed Sam to nowhere. He just ran into the Men's bathroom, and began to smash one of the stalls with his foot. He couldn't do anything, and his father was giving up. He was back to square one, and now with his father backing away he felt all alone.

"How did you do it, Lis? Ten years of not hearing from any of us. I'm going a day without Dean or you and I'm going nuts." He was saying to himself, but he knew that Dean or Lisa was with him.

"It wasn't easy, Sam. It was a struggle not hearing your voices. If it weren't for your Emails I would have never known what happened with anyone." Lisa answered, once again having that privilege to spill out her heart and not worry about anyone listening.

"I'm going to help you both, somehow. Just hang in there." Sam said inside the mirror and walked out of the bathroom, Determined.

Dean heard Lisa's little voice come inside his room.

"Dean, I'm sorry! You know how I ramble" she explained but Dean didn't buy it.

"You can stop the act now, I know you're not my sister" Dean said and looked at the spirit in front of him.

"Dean? What are you talking about? I'm Lisa! Your sister who loves you." She tried to explain, but Dean knew what to say.

"For a Reaper, you're a great actress. I know it's you because when Lisa gets mad at me she doesn't grab my shoulders, she folds her arms. So, stop the charade and reveal yourself."

"I didn't mean to trick you. I was here to make it less stressful." The reaper said, changing into another form.

"I saw you come for my sister! You tricked me." He pointed out.

"You were on my list too, I was supposed to take the both of you… but she was saved when I tried to take her. You saved her. When you pulled me off her, the doctors revived her. She was supposed to die that night. She was able to wake up at anytime, it's been you who have been keeping her here." The reaper explained.

Dean was in total shock. He didn't want to hear that he was the one to die.

"What if I don't give up running? I'm not ready to leave them behind. They need me."

"Then your sister is lost in a world she can't escape, stuck out of her body and in a coma for the rest of her life."

Hearing those words made Dean shiver in fear.

"Remember what you are, you are a Hunter. Do you remember what you hunt? If you stay here you'll end up a lost soul and become what you hunt. You don't want to become one of them." The Reaper warned.

Dean thought long and hard about what it said. Even though he didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to become what he hunted.

"What happens after you…you know…" he asked.

"I take you to the other side. Believe it or not, most Reapers are to help, not hurt." It explained, and then offered out its hand.

Dean took a long look at it. He knew his family would have a hard time but he couldn't be a haunted spirit.

Before Dean could offer his hand, a black smoke came from a small vent from the floor.

"What? No! He's MINE!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' The Reaper cried as the black smoke entered it's mouth.

The Reaper stared back at Dean with its yellow eyes.

"Your father sends his love." It said.

At that moment, Dean felt like he was falling backwards, and lost consciousness.

Dean woke up in a panic, tubes and wires everywhere and he couldn't move. Something had happened to him. The last thing he remembered was bleeding to death in the impala.

Lisa walked through the hospital and called out to Dean.

"Dean? Dean where are you?" she was getting scared. It had been hours since she had seen him. She ran to his room to make sure he was still alive.

Not only did she find him in the room, but that he was back in his body and alive.

"Dean! Oh thank god your okay. Please tell me you told Sam about the Reaper." She said to herself, listening to their conversation pick up.

"So, you remember anything? Anything that happened while you were asleep?" Sam asked, hoping to get the right answer.

"Mention Me, Dean." Lisa said as well.

"Like I said, the last thing I remember is the car accident." He said.

Lisa felt like she was lost all over again. All alone, she backed up to the wall and slid down. She was feeling all alone again.

"You don't remember what happened to Lisa? You didn't see her? Or anything supernatural?" Sam asked.

Dean gave Sam a questionable look." What do you mean by Supernatural?"

"Like…a Reaper?"

"Please Remember Dean" Lisa prayed, but her hopes were shattered when she heard Dean Scuff.

"A Reaper? You know how ridiculous that sounds? In our history of Reapers, do you think a Reaper would let someone go?" Dean explained, and Sam nodded. IT was true.

She was lost now, They couldn't see her, they couldn't hear her, and Sam was back to listening to Dad and Dean.

Then it hit her, DAD! She knew he was up to something. The other day, he said he was gonna fix this. She went in search of the whole hospital for him.

She noticed her fathers cane leave to the stairs and she followed.

Dad! She called out. He continued to walk and made his stop.

"Dad, please tell me you're down here to pick up stiff Bobby picked up for you!" she noted before she saw the yellow-eyed demon.

"So, are you going to pay your end of the deal or what?" the demon asked.

"There ain't no chance in telling me why it was my Son that the Reaper was after?" John asked, smirking at the yellow-eyed demon, but he didn't mind.

"That reaper was a bitch to possess, but I kept my end of the bargain, will you?" the demon warned.

"What is he talking about, Dad?" Lisa asked.

Then she watched as he exchanged the Cult for Dean's life.

"No, not the cult Dad! It's our only weapon!" she argued.

"You know this isn't all I'm taking from you right?" the Demon warned.

""A life for a life, isn't that how it balances out?" John asked, the Demon kept his smirk, knew John was smarter than he thought.

"Dad? What are you doing?" she asked, worried filled through her.

"I just have to see my kids. Then our deal is even." John said.

"Make the call and it's done." The demon stated and vanished into the shadows!

"Dad! DAD, what did you do?" she said, yelling at him.

She followed him into the ICU where she saw that Dean and John were whispering. Dean had a look of fear in his eyes. John walked out and moved into Lisa's Room.

"I'm so sorry I didn't keep my promise sweetheart. I wish I could look into those big blue eyes and tell you that everything's gonna be okay, but at the same time I would be lying to you. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I'm sorry I was never there for you. If you do wake up, I want you to take care of your brothers. They'll need you without me there." He spoke his heart.

I guess it's easier to speak to people when they can't hear you.

"Dad, You can't give up to the demon! You can't DAD!"

John rose from his seat and moved into an empty hospital room.

"I'm ready" he spoke.

Within seconds, the demon appeared and all Lisa could do was watch and scream!

"DADDY!"

But her voice grew farther away, and she felt like she was being pulled away from her father, through the walls, and back into her body.

She took a deep breath and realized she was in her room. She had the breathing tube in her mouth and wires going in and out of her, but she pulled then all out and all her machines were going nuts. Nurses and Doctors flew in and tried to calm her down.

"Dad!" she had wheezed. The tube in her mouth made it hard to talk. Three nurses came in and had to hold her arms and legs down from pulling the needles out again.

"Miss White, you have to relax!" the doctor ordered.

She knew she had to relax in order for them to take out the breathing tube. So she calmed down just enough for the doctor to pull out the tube without damaging her vocal chords.

"My dad! Please, Help him!" she wheezed to the nurses and doctor.

Sam walked passed a clear room with a cup of coffee in his hand and found his father unconscious on the floor.

"Dad?" he questioned, dropping his cup and yelling for help.

Lisa had become hysterical once she heard Sammy yelling for help. She knew then and there that she had lost her father forever, and she was stopped once again.

Now Lisa is the only one who knows what truly happened to Dean, to John and to herself that day. She knows that if she were to tell Dean or Sam what their father done to Save Dean's life... they'd go after the demon and they would fail and die in the demons hands without the Cult. She needed to find a way to kill the yellow-eyed demon, but for now, she needed her brothers.

But she is still alone, holding the truth to their fathers death.

The END!

_**Don't worry, there will be a sequel if Reviews are high enough!**_

_**Thanks for Reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it!!!!!**_

_**Lisa B. Green**_


End file.
